


Marisson Family (One-Shot Collection)

by 11JJ11



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11JJ11/pseuds/11JJ11
Summary: A collection of short stories and one-shots about Alain and Mairin's married life, along with their three children: Faith, Varya, and Eli.





	1. Chapter 1

    “Daddy, you gotta sit up!”

    “Hmm...?” Alain’s eyes flickered up and he found himself looking into the gazes of two girls, narrowed amber and green eyes watching him. The older of the girls, who was no more than seven, had her hands on her hips.

    “It’s proper for princesses to sit up, Dad!” Faith said sternly. “You gotta sit up!”

    Alain let out a sigh, but straightened his back. “Can’t I be the king or something?”

    Faith rolled her eyes, looking towards her younger sister with a look that said ‘Can you believe him?’

    “We’re playing  _princess_  tea party, Daddy!” Faith said, giggling slightly. “You can’t be a king at a princess tea party! Besides, even if you were a king you’d have to sit up too, it’s only proper,” Faith tapped her toy fairy wand against the small play table, right next to where her Fennekin doll was placed. “Now pass the sugar, Princess Daddy!”

    Alain reluctantly reached for the small pink, plastic dish in front of him, picking up the plastic spoon resting there. He looked towards his youngest daughter, his voice monotone. “One scoop or two?”

    Varya’s eyes were glued to her father’s mouth as he spoke, and it was only after he finished the question that she raised her gaze to his eyes. Alain watched as she raised her hands, making several swift gestures.

    _‘Two please.’_

    Alain gave a small smile, and pretended to place two scoops of sugar into her small cup. The four year old happily picked up the small toy cup, stirring the imaginary drink around. He then placed two more scoops into Faith’s cup, who started stirring the fake tea in a vigorous manner. A real smile spread across Alain’s face, though it faded slightly as he was reminded by his daughter that he had to place sugar into his tea as well.

    He sighed, but humored his two daughters, then raised his little pink cup up for a ‘cheers’ with them. Varya mouthed the word, though only a small hum came from her. Alain’s back slowly started to slouch again as the tea party continued– sitting cross-legged on the ground did not encourage good posture.

    But it was the only way he could be at the play table with his daughters– who had decided that they were not going to play tea party without their father. Alain remembered the look of desperation he had thrown at Mairin as his two daughters had began to drag him towards the playroom upstairs. Mairin had betrayed him, merely laughing as he was lead away to his doom, with her just reminding the girls that they had until dinner to play with their daddy. And so with no hope left in sight Alain had found himself brought to the dress-up box, were the girls had wasted no time getting the newest ‘princess’ ready for their tea party.

    He was slightly insulted that they had deemed his scarf princess-y enough for the tea party.

    Of course it wasn’t the same scarf from his original journey– that old one had lost its fluffiness years ago– but Alain had never failed to get himself another one. His current scarf was a darker blue, and was wrapped snugly around his neck– the only accessory he felt he needed. But today he had many more.

    A plastic silver tiara had been placed in his hair, and the glares from his daughters everytime he even lifted his hand to touch it was enough to leave it in place. A sparkly pink cape had been draped over his shoulders, and they had tied at least a dozen ribbons around his dark hair. If that wasn’t bad enough, they had also dragged out their makeup kit.

    Alain wasn’t too knowledgeable about makeup, but he was quite sure that lipstick wasn’t supposed to go on his cheeks and forehead.

    A flash of movement caught his attention, and Alain’s gaze shifted to Varya. His redheaded daughter was signing to him, and his eyes quickly focused on her moving hands. It was a simple gesture– she was hungry. Alain gave her a smile smile, and signed back that they would be having dinner soon.

    Varya considered this, nodded, and took a sip of the imaginary tea from her cup.

    Faith was currently making an announcement that the fairy princesses were going to visit and grant them each a wish. She was twirling one strand of her black hair with her toy wand as she spoke, pausing to consider what they should do next. Her amber eyes lit up, and she quickly signed a few gestures to Varya. Both girls then grinned ear from ear, and Alain wished he had been paying attention to what they had just said.

    “Come on Daddy!” Faith chirped excitedly, leaping up from her chair and grabbing his arm.

    Alain visibly paled as Varya ran to his other side, her hands wrapping around his as they urged him to his feet. Alain nervously stood, he loved his daughters, but that didn’t mean that their games didn’t set him on edge. And even though Mairin had left him to this fate, it was her voice that became his saving grace.

    “Girls!” Mairin called up the stairs. “Time to come help with dinner!”

    Faith paused, and Alain found himself relaxing in relief. Varya glanced between her father and sister in confusion, until Faith signed what Mairin had said. Varya’s face fell, clearly still wanting to play, and she looked up at Alain, placing her hand on her chest. She moved it in a circular motion a few times, eyes wide and begging.

    _‘Please?’_

    Alain sighed, holding his hand up, his thumb and first two fingers open. He pressed them together, shaking his head. _‘No.’_

    Varya crossed her arms, pouting. She turned away from Alain a dramatic fashion, huffing as she went after her sister, who was putting her dress-ups away. Varya followed her sister’s example, still looking less than pleased at the fact that play time was now over. Alain smiled weakly, and reached up to take the tiara off of his head. Relieved to be free of the princess crown, he took off the sparkly cape that had been placed on his shoulders, dropping his ‘Princess Daddy’ outfit into the dress-up bin.

    The girls had bolted down the stairs in moments, but Alain took his time as he trailed after them. His fingers were combing through his hair, snagging any ribbon that had been placed there and pulling them out. He just hoped that the makeup would come off easily, but given the fact that most girls owned “makeup remover” he realized that it might not be the case.

* * *

    Mairin smiled as she watched her two daughters race down the stairs, Faith already chittering away at the wonderful game they had just been playing. Mairin caught word of how the fairy princesses were going to come right before she had called them down, and how Faith had been planning on revealing the fact that she was actually the queen of the fairy princesses. Mairin gave Faith a small nod, before shifting her gaze to Varya, who had her lower lip stuck out unhappily.

    “But then I realized that if I was the queen of the fairy princesses then I shouldn’t be at the princess tea party,” Faith said with a long sigh. She held up her Fennekin doll. “So instead I decided that it’s going to be Kindle that’s the queen, and I’ll be the princess-princess of the fairy princesses!”

    “It sounds like your game was a lot of fun,” Mairin said, but then she turned to Varya, kneeling down so she was on the same level as the four year old.  _‘Is everything alright?’_

    Varya watched her mother’s signs, before replying. _‘I want to play.’_

    ‘After dinner,’ Mairin signed back, and Varya turned away unhappily. Mairin simply smiled at this, before pushing herself to her feet. She grabbed a large plastic bowl from off of the table, and tapped Varya’s shoulder so she’d turn to face her. “Girls, I want you to go out into the garden and pick some Oran berries for dinner, okay? Bébé is already out there, and she can help you.”

    Varya was watching her mother’s mouth intently, while Faith leaned forward and plucked the bowl from Mairin’s hand.

    “Okey-dokey, Mom!” Faith chirped, and then with Kindle tucked under one arm she grabbed Varya’s wrist. “Come on, Varya! Whoever picks the most berries first wins!”

    And with that the two girls ran out the sliding back doors, where a yellow-flowered Florges was waiting in the garden. Mairin leaned up against the sink, peering out the window as she watched them head for the Oran bushes. Bébé drifted behind the girls with a watchful eye as they began to pluck the berries, and occasionally a berry was slipped away into their mouths instead of a bowl.

    Varya stood up on her tippy toes as she tried to reach a berry that was out of reach. Her fingers brushed the bottom of the blue berry, but she couldn’t get a grasp on it. She paused, eyes narrowed in frustration. Bébé hurried forward to help her, but Varya wasn’t waiting for help. She squeezed her eyes shut, holding up one hand. Mairin watched with distant eyes as a green glow surrounded her daughter’s hand, and then the same glow then surrounded the berry. Varya yanked her hand down, and berry was suddenly jerked off of the bush.

    The glow faded, and Varya opened her bright green eyes just as the berry came flying down. She held out her hands, catching it, before skipping over to Faith and placing it into the bowl.

    “She’s getting better,” A voice commented from behind her, and Mairin jumped in surprise. She spun around, and found herself face to face with Alain’s shirt– she hadn’t even realized that he was standing right next to her. He gave a small chuckle. “You okay?”

    Mairin turned back to the window. “Besides the fact that you nearly gave me a heart attack? Then yes, I’m just fine.”

    Alain chuckled again. “You need to pay more attention to your surroundings then, if you can’t even notice a handsome man right behind you.”

    She playfully elbowed him, before reaching for a pot she had set next to the sink. She turned on the water, starting to fill it up. “‘Handsome’ man? More like ‘tall man’,” He snorted and she grinned. “Now tall man, go use your height and get me the bowtie noodles at the top of the pantry.”

    And with that she turned off the water, carrying the pot over to the stove. There had once been a time where Alain hadn’t even let her into the kitchen, but over time dinner had slowly evolved into a family effort. She could hear Alain rummaging around the pantry, and she smiled to herself. She wasn’t too bad of a cook now days– and not counting the peanut butter sandwiches she had managed to burn a few weeks ago, the fire alarm hadn’t gone off in nearly a month.

    “Here you go,” Alain said, making her stiffen as she realized that he was right behind her once more– and again he hadn’t made a sound until he had spoken. She turned around to take the noodles, only to then realize that his hand was being held above his head, meaning her pasta was out of her reach. She scowled, holding out her hand out impatiently, and she glared up at him.

    And then she burst out laughing.

    “Oh my Arceus!” Mairin laughed. “Looks like someone got a makeover!”

    Alain’s eyes narrowed, and his arm come down as he scowled. However this only made his expression look even funnier– since it was hard to look intimidating with pink lipstick all over one’s face. Not only had the girls messily managed to cover his lips and surrounding skin with the hot pink lipstick– then had also gone all over his face. A shape that resembled a heart had been scrawled onto one cheek, and a messy circle of the pinkness on the other. What was truly the best feature though was his forehead, where two lines had been drawn above his eyes, making look like he had thick pink eyebrows.

    “It’s not funny...” Alain muttered, burying his head into a hand in what clearly was embarrassment. Mairin simply laughed again, using the moment to snatch the box of bowtie noodles before he could hold them out of reach again. She grin as she noticed several ribbons were tied into his hair, and she swiftly turned away as she opened the noodles.

    “Sorry Alain,” Mairin chuckled, pouring the pasta into the pot. “It’s hilarious.”

    She could imagine him scowling at her words, and with the image of his lipstick-covered face she found herself snickering again. Alain let out a sound that resembled a growl, snatching the empty box she handed to him over her shoulder.

    “Look, as far as I’m concerned, ‘Princess Daddy’ never happened, okay?” Alain said, his tone slightly irritated.

    “Oh lighten up, Alain,” She said, smiling at him. “It’s cute that you played with the girls– it shows just how good of a father you are.”

    “Once Eli wakes up from his nap I dibs on being with him,” Alain declared.

    A grin appeared over Mairin’s face. “A two year old, very manly.”

    He rolled his eyes, muttering how at least Eli didn’t make fun of him. Alain then headed over to the fridge, and Mairin grinned, knowing that this was too good of a moment to just let fade away. Her hand slipped into her pocket, pulling her phone out. She tapped on the touch screen a few times, then looked in Alain’s direction, biting back a laugh.

    “Alain, do I have enough water for the pasta?” Mairin asked in a tone that was just a little too innocent, but Alain raised his head. She struggled against a grin as he came over to look at the pot of water, and when he was a few steps away she swiftly raised the phone.

     _Click!_

    She had the flash on, so as the sound of a picture being taken played a bright flare of light temporarily blinded Alain as she snapped a photo of his makeup-covered face. He blinked several times as he tried to process what had just happened, and Mairin laughed as she looked down at her new favorite photo.

    Alain’s face shifted from stunned to irritated. “Mairin...” He said in a low voice. “Delete that right now.”

    Mairin flashed him a grin. “Never.”

    Alain took a step towards her. “Mairin, give me the phone or delete it yourself– you are not keeping that!”

    “Oh yes I am!” Mairin chortled, and he took another step towards her.

    Knowing that the photo was now on the line she let out a small yelp, darting around the island of the kitchen– bolting for the stairs. She could hear Alain running after her, and another laugh bubbled up from her throat as her feet flew up the stairs. She knew that she couldn’t outrun him– so her only hope was to stay ahead of him long enough to lock him out before he reached her.

    She crested the top of the stairs and made a Beedrill-line for the master bedroom. She could hear Alain right on her tail as she scurried around the corner of the hall, hand reached out for the door. It was then, of course, that her feet decided to entangle one another. Another yelp flew from her mouth, and the floor rushed up to meet her.

    Perhaps it was a good thing that he was right behind her, because Alain’s strong arms reached out and wrapped around her, pulling her up from the fall. She was swiftly pressed against his chest, both of their hearts racing. Several giggles came from Mairin between her panting, and Alain shifted his grip slightly so he could hold out one hand.

    “The phone, if you will,” He said in a calm voice.

    “Never!” Mairin tittered, her face flushed red from her sudden run.

    “Oh, do you still think this is funny?” Alain asked, though by his tone it was clear he was just as humored from the short chase. “Did you really think you could outrun me?”

    “No,” Mairin replied honestly, still keeping a firm grip on her phone. She pressed her head against him, looking up into his gleaming blue eyes. He raised an eyebrow, either waiting for the phone or an explanation. “I was going to lock myself in our room and post it.”

    His head leaned in close to hers, and her smile widened as she stared up at his makeup-covered face.

    “Post it, huh? Well, it’s a good thing I caught up to you,” She felt his arm tighten around her, and his other hand brushed hers, wrapping around the top of the phone. Mairin immediately clamped down with all her might on the phone as he gave a short tug. She gave him an evil grin, refusing to loosen her grasp as he tried to tug the phone out of her hands. “Come on Mairin, game’s up, give me the phone.”

    “I’m not giving in that easily,” Mairin said, pulling the phone away from him and clutching it to her chest. Alain’s eyes narrowed for a moment, before a gleam entered his eyes that put her slightly on edge.

    Before she could even question him she was being scooped up in his arms, and carried into their room with ease. She fumed slightly at the fact that Alain still far taller than her in their adult years, and could pick her up with no trouble. She was deposited on the bed, Alain’s arm still locked tightly around her waist as he laid down with her. Her heart pounded uncertainly, and once more his free hand was by the phone.

    “Sure you don’t want to give it to me?” He asked, his voice a whisper in her ear. She vigorously shook her head, and she felt his hand travel down towards her waist. “Okay then, you leave he no choice...”

    His fingers brushed against her side, and she stiffened up in realization.

    But it was too late, his fingers were already swiftly tickling her. A squeal escaped her, and she immediately began to struggle against him, but Alain was much stronger than her. His arm kept her pressed snugly up against him, the fingers of that arm tickling one side while his free arm moved about her stomach, laughs pouring from her.

    “A-a-a-alain!” She cried, giggles bubbling up from her throat as she attempted to speak.

    “Yes?” He asked, and she knew by his tone that he was grinning. She twisted in an attempt to escape him, but his slender fingers knew her weakest points. Both she and Alain were ticklish, but every time a tickle fight started Alain was always the one to come out on top.

    She couldn’t risk loosening her grip on her phone, knowing that was his intention, and so her hands remained around the device, unable to help her escape from her husband or to attempt to retaliate. Her giggles echoed through the room, occasionally a laugh or two from Alain joining in with her. Her efforts to escape were fruitless, despite her constant twisting.

    At last his fingers slowly came to a stop, and she went still in his arms, breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath. Her face hurt from smiling, lips still pulled part way up in a grin.

    “Ready to give me the phone now?” Alain asked, and she once more shook her head.

    “N-never...” She said breathlessly, giggling slightly.

    He rolled over so he was above her, and a fresh burst of laughter escaped her as she once more saw his glorious lipstick-covered face. Pinned below him, Alain gave her a craggy grin, his fingers once more returning to her sides. She closed her eyes, bracing herself, already laughing even though he hadn’t even begun tickling her once more.

    It was almost startling how playful, yet merciless Alain could be at the same time. He was fully aware that she didn’t dare move her hands from their protective grip from the phone, and took full advantage that she couldn’t retaliate in anyway. His fingers raced up her side and to her much more ticklish underarms. Her loudest laughs yet filled the room, sides aching as the tickling continued.

    “F-fine!” She cried, giggling. “You can have it, you c-can have it! Ah-hahaha!”

    The laughing continued, even as he came to a stop once more. He laid down next to her, pulling her into a hug as they both laid on the bed to catch their breath. She still held the phone close to her, and she felt Alain place his chin on top of her head. Once more she felt an arm slid around her waist, though this time he made no effort to continue the tickling.

    “Can I have it now?” Alain asked, and she pressed against him contently. She at last let the phone drop to the bed. His hand grabbed the device, holding it at an angle so they could both see. She watched as he unlocked her phone, quickly pulling up her photos. Every now and then a giggle would escape from her lips, a energetic bliss surrounding her.

    Her precious photo of Alain wearing makeup was pulled up, and then deleted with a few taps later.

    “Aww...” Mairin whimpered softly, and Alain kissed the top of her head.

    “That was more effort than needed,” He whispered, though his tone made it quite clear that he was smiling, perhaps still whisked away on the same laughter high Mairin was engulfed in.

    “Nah,” She muttered, snuggling against him. “You’re just merciless.”

    “Merciless, eh?” Alain asked in a playful voice, and she stiffened as she felt his fingers pressing against his side. “You know what’d be merciless? Tickling you some more even when I don’t have a reason to...”

    “No!” She squealed, twisted about, and he laughed, his fingers pulling away.

    Then they simply laid there together, enjoying the moment, Mairin’s phone laying forgotten next to them. She let out a sigh, closing her eyes as she rested closer to her husband. She knew that Faith and Varya should be back inside by now, but she was sure that they had taken to the swingset outside since their parents had made no effort to call them in.

    Mairin was fine with that, dinner could wait a bit longer.

    But just as she was getting fully settled into Alain’s arms a new sound filled the house– the loud cries of a waking baby. Mairin’s eyes flickered open, and she could feel Alain sitting up behind her. She smiled weakly, of course Eli would decide that the time to wake up from his nap would be when she wanted to take one herself.

    “I’ll get him,” Mairin said, grabbing her phone and rolling out of bed. “It’d probably be better if you were to go check on the noodles– I’m pretty sure that I forgot to turn on the heat.”

    Alain stretched slightly. “I’ll do that after I wash this off,” He pointed towards his face as he rose to his feet. “We don’t want anymore photo incidents.”

    “Oh, so this is an incident now, is it?” Mairin asked, smirking as Alain headed towards the bathroom. He merely rolled his eyes as he shut the door, leaving Mairin alone in their bedroom. She headed towards the hall as she slipped her phone into her pocket, straightening her shirt as she made her way to the nursery.

    Eli’s cries got louder as she opened the door. She peered into the room, looking towards the crib, where a small shape could be seen sitting up. Mairin let out a small coo, and the whimperings of her son went quiet as he heard his mother.

    “Hey there, Eli, honey,” Mairin said softly, holding out her hands to the young toddler. He held out his hands in return towards his mom, as she scooped him up. She placed Eli on her hip, and he leaned against her as she held him close, not making more than a few whimpering sounds. “Did you get a good nap?”

    He let out a garbled noise as he pressed closer to her, and she wiped away his lingering tears. She looked over her only son, a smile on her face– he was a spitting image of his father. He had bright blue eyes that took in everything around him, and midnight black hair. Small fingers dug into her shirt, and Mairin gave him a small tap on the nose. She hummed a small song as she waited for Eli to wake up some more, knowing how grumpy he could be if she just went straight downstairs. Her thoughts shifted about, her mind thinking over the events that just took place– and suddenly she paused. A sly smile slid onto her face, and she glanced at son.

    “You know, Eli,” Mairin said softly, pulling her phone out of her pocket. “Your father is a smart man, but I think he maybe have overlooked something a bit important...”

    She unlocked her phone, and swiftly made her way to the deleted folder of her pictures. Eli stared up at her, unaware of what his mother was doing as a cruel grin spread over her face. She pulled up a certain photo happily, restoring it back to her phone with a single tap.

    “Yep, it seems your daddy forgot to clear out the deleted folder,” She said with a smirk. “That means I have my picture back, and I know just what I’m going to do with it.”

    Her fingers flew across the screen, and a minute later the photo had been uploaded with the caption of ‘Princess Daddy’. She knew that Alain rarely even looked at any of his social media accounts, so she should have a good while until her treachery would be discovered. She had a wicked grin on her face as she slipped her phone away, her deed now done. She turned her full attention to her son, planting a small kiss on his forehead as she headed out of the nursery.

* * *

    Even if he was a just few minutes late for work, Alain always seemed to miss out on  _something_  if he walked into the lab late.

    He sighed as he heard a few snickers as he entered, not even bothering to ask what had taken place. Things were funny in the moment, and it would simply be a waste of time to ask if Cosette had cracked a joke, or if Professor Sycamore had managed to spill his coffee all over Sophie. Instead he just hung up his black leather jacket, grabbing his lab coat on the wall as he made his way through Sycamore’s lab.

    “Sorry I’m late, sir!” Alain called out, joining them in the greenhouse of the lab. Professor Sycamore, Max, and Garchomp all looked up as he entered– and Max snickered. “Faith forget her backpack when I was taking her to school so I had to go back to get it for her.”

    “It’s fine,” Professor Sycamore said with a wave of his hand, a smile on his face. “Family always comes first.”

    Alain didn’t need to ask what they were doing– the Dedenne, Pikachu, Minun, Emolga, and Togedemaru in front of him was more than enough. They were continuing their research from last week on electric rodents, and why so many rodent-based Pokemon had taken to the electric typing worldwide. Alain adjusted his lab coat, and joined his fellow scientists.

    However, he couldn’t help but notice that Sophie and Cosette were grinning ear to ear whenever they came in to report to the professor, their eyes flickering towards him. He did his best to ignore this, unhooking a multimeter from the Dedenne after he wrote down its electric reading. The Pokemon twitch its whiskers, before racing off to play with the other Pokemon. Alain sighed as he saw the Emolga giving him a sharp look– not about to come willingly.

    “Garchomp, grab that Emolga, will you?” Alain asked, not about to chase around a Pokemon that could fly. The little Pokemon’s eyes widened– before gliding off into the air. Garchomp stomped off after it, knowing that Emolga couldn’t stay airborne forever.

    “You have to bring your girls by the lab sometime,” Sophie called to Alain. “It’s been too long since we’ve seen them.”

    Alain didn’t turn around, knowing that they should be focusing on their work and not small talk. Garchomp had managed to snag the Emolga with her two claws, and was bringing the Pokemon back towards Alain.

    “Just mention the Fennekins here at the lab– then Faith will be begging to come,” Alain replied, knowing that Sophie spoke to Mairin and the kids often over video phone. “Good job Garchomp, hold him still while I get his reading.”

    “Ee-mol!” The Emolga said with a dramatic huff, crossing his arms as Alain hooked him to the multimeter.

    “I’ll tell both of them that they’re always welcome here for a tea party here,” Sophie said, and Alain couldn’t help but tense up slightly. He swiftly shook his head– he did not need to overreact at the words ‘tea party’.

    “I’m sure they’d love that,” Alain muttered, his trauma from yesterday still fresh in his mind. “Now, am I going to do all of the work in this lab so you guys can chat, or are you guys going to help me?”

    “Oh lighten up, Alain,” Max said with a smile. “We don’t have any major projects at the moment, we can afford a few minutes to chat.”

    Alain simply sighed, unhooking the Emolga from the multimeter, and writing down its electric reading. He had no problem with spending quality time with those that mattered– but when it was time to work, it was time to work. If they treated everything lightly nothing would ever get done, meaning that even the less serious projects would pile up, which in turn would mean they wouldn’t have time to relax at all.

    “Or maybe we can get the work done that we’re being paid to do, and chat later,” Alain replied, signaling Garchomp to go catch the Pikachu.

    Alain could hear the smirk in Cosette’s voice as she spoke. “You’d think that ‘Princess Daddy’ wouldn’t such be a stick in a mud.”

    Alain froze.

    Several chuckles echoed in the greenhouse at this reaction, and at last Alain knew what everyone had been laughing about. He quickly stood up, turning to face his friends and colleagues, icy blues eying them suspiciously.

    “Mairin told you, didn’t she?” Alain asked in a low voice. Of course Mairin couldn’t leave yesterday in the past, and now the whole lab knew about his forced invitation to the tea party. He could feel his masculinity melting away as they all laughed again. It wasn’t the worst thing on earth for them knowing that he had been dressed up by his daughters... but it also wasn’t something he wanted out there for everything to talk about!

    “Told us?” Sophie asked. “She kind of posted a picture, Alain.”

    Alain’s eyes widened, his hands swiftly pulling his phone out of his pocket. There was no way she would have been able to post it, he had deleted the photo before she’d gotten the chance... He unlocked his phone, searching for the apps Mairin had forced him to download and get an account for– claiming that it would be good for him to be on social media. He kept the apps muted so he wouldn’t be spammed with notifications (the app currently showed he had nearly a hundred as he opened it), and so he could see that he failed to receive a notification of Mairin’s most recent post.

    One of a certain photo he knew he had deleted.

    He quickly looked away from the image of him wearing makeup, his face starting to turn red as he realized that those here didn’t just know about this– but everybody could now see the horrid picture.

    “I- I deleted that!” Alain cried, looking up from his phone. “I deleted that photo myself! There was no chance for her to post it!”

    Professor Sycamore tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Alain, my boy, did you happen to clear out the deleted folder after deleting said photo.”

    Alain managed to pale, but yet go redder at the same time as this realization hit him. Of course he had forgotten– and Mairin had gotten her hands on the photo. He stuffed his phone into his pocket, his other hand covering his face. It wasn’t just those in the lab that had seen it– everyone that Mairin was friends with had as well. The image was now out there for the world to see, and he knew that his makeup-covered face was something that wasn’t about to be forgotten.

    “When I get home...” Alain growled in a low tone– but everyone just rolled their eyes.

    “Lighten up Alain,” Sophie said with a small smile. “It’s adorable how you played with your daughters– Mairin’s just showing off what a wonderful husband she has.”

    Alain didn’t reply, simply turning back to his work. The others laughed at this, but a glare from Alain made it quite clear that they shouldn’t press the topic. It was surprising how quickly they returned to their work, because everyone at the lab knew that they shouldn’t cross Alain when he was fuming. 

 

* * *

    Mairin was quite proud of herself.

    She looked over the dinner she was preparing– by herself no less– and smiled. It was no five star meal by any means, but it wasn’t bad at all. She beamed as she tossed the salad, very happy for once that nothing had gone wrong with the meal. No containers of flour falling onto the floor, no dishes breaking, no knives nearly cutting her instead of the food– and most importantly– nothing had burned.

    Her smile only grew as she heard the garage door opening, and she waltzed out of the kitchen and into the dining room in time to see Alain entering the house. He glanced in her direction, then proceeded to take off his leather jacket and hang it on one of the hooks near the door.

    “Hello Alain!” Mairin said happily. “How was work today? Things went pretty well here– the girls are off playing with the neighbor kids, and Eli is taking a nap,” She sat up a bit. “And I have dinner almost ready– and it went smoothly if I do say so myself.”

    She smirked at Alain, waiting for him to either congratulate her or ask her why she had taken the risk of burning their house down, but Alain didn’t say a word. He simply took off his shoes and walked right passed her. Mairin stared at her husband, he may have not been a chatty person, but he wasn’t one to just ignore her.

    “Alain?” She asked uncertainly, following him into the family room. Once more he didn't say a word to her, simply sitting down in an armchair. She hurried to his side. “Alain, is everything okay? Did something happen at work?”

    He at last looked at her– giving her a pointed glare. Not an angry one, but a glare that showed that she should know what was going on, and that he wasn’t happy about it. A moment of silence passed, and then Mairin’s mouth opened to an ‘o’ shape.

    She smirked. “Heh, I knew it wouldn’t be too long until you saw it,” She leaned over the armchair. “Someone forget to clear out my deleted folder.”

    But still, Alain didn’t say anything to her. He simply reached for the newspaper on the lamp table, one that was a few days old, and began to ‘read’ it. Mairin scowled at this action– because he wasn’t even reading anything at all, the page he was looking at was just a bunch of ads. She reach forward to pull the newspaper out of his hands, but his arm shot up and his fingers wrapped around her wrist, holding her outstretched hand at bay.

    She yanked her hand out of his grasp. “Oh, grow up Alain, it was just a picture!”

    Silence.

    Mairin leaned against the back of the chair, waiting for him to say something. However Alain simply turned a page of the newspaper– which was still just more ads. She rolled her eyes, knowing that he was waiting for her to break. She wouldn’t give him that pleasure though, and she crossed her arms.

    “Fine, be that way,” Mairin said with a dramatic huff. “I’m going to go check on dinner, and you can sit in here acting like a toddler!”

    He turned another page.

    “Really?” She called as she headed back towards the kitchen. “I know you aren’t reading a word on the page!”

    He turned yet another page.

    She returned to the kitchen, vigorously tossing the salad that didn’t even need to be tossed at this point. However she kept at it, knowing that Alain couldn’t keep up the silent treatment forever. So what if she posted the photo? It was just of him being a good father! That didn’t give him a right to act like he was two and ignore her. He couldn’t keep quiet forever.

    However, Alain was the more patient one of the two of them.

    Several minutes of silence passed, and Mairin couldn’t help but look up from their dinner, glancing towards the entrance of the kitchen. Still no sound of any sort from Alain, and she forced herself to focus on making the dinner. She hadn’t done anything wrong, and she wasn’t going to concern herself over his bruised pride!

    However it was only a few more minutes before Mairin couldn’t take the silence anymore, and she hesitantly called out to him. “Alain?”

    No reply.

    She shifted, setting down a bowl and shuffling out into the dining room in search of her husband. It only took a swift glance into the family room for her to discover that he hadn’t moved from his chair. However the newspaper had been set aside, and a book was now in his hands– and a pair of reading glasses slipped over his eyes proved that this time he was truly reading. She marched into the room, coming around to stand in front of the chair, arms crossed.

    “Honestly Alain, I have three kids and not four! Act your age!” She demanded.

    His eyes simply skimmed the page, not even looking up at her. He laid his head against a propped up arm, his book being held in his other hand. He flipped the page with his fingers, and if Mairin wasn’t annoyed at him she’d be impressed that he had done that with only one hand. She glowered at him, waiting for him to look at her.

    Apparently his book was a good one.

    Her shoulders sagged. “...Look, if it really bothers you that much I can delete the post.”

    His finger twitched.

    She sighed. “And the photo– even from the deleted folder.”

    Alain still didn’t say a single word to her, simply continuing on in his book. Mairin just watched him, waiting for some sign of acknowledgement from him. Yet her husband continued acting as if she weren’t there, and her gaze hardened. She turned her nose up, heading out of the room once more, making sure to add a slight stomp to her walk. However she paused before she exited, glancing at the back of the armchair.

    “...Okay, maybe I shouldn’t have posted it,” Mairin said slowly, realizing just how unhappy this was making him. “You didn’t want me to, but yet I still did... I was just teasing Alain, and I didn’t mean to upset you.”

    His head shifted ever so slightly, but still no words. Mairin looked down at her feet, but headed back towards the chair so she was standing next to it. She stared down at her husband, who still wasn’t making eye contact, but the lowered book showed that he was listening. Her hands twisted together, and she shifted.

    “I won’t do it again, I promise,” Mairin said.

    A few moments of silence passed, and Alain raised the book up again, and Mairin sighed.

    “...I’m sorry, Alain,” She softly said at last.

    He snapped the book shut as the words escaped her, setting it on the lamp table. She turned her head away, like all humans not proud that she had admitted that she had been the one in the wrong. Alain set his glasses on top of the book, but still he didn’t say a word to her. Mairin blinked, but turned to leave– for sure thinking that his attitude wasn’t going to change.

    A hand grabbed her wrist as she took a step, dragging her back to the armchair. Alain lifted his gaze as she looked down at him, blue eyes gleaming as they made eye contact. His lips parted to open, his voice just above a whisper.

    “You’re lucky I love you too much,” He said softly, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

    Mairin blinked, before a small smirk danced at the corners of her mouth. “Lucky? I’m pretty sure you’re the lucky one, mister. Though I must say it took much more than luck to win you over.”

    He tugged down on her arm, forcing Mairin down onto his level. His other hand cupped her chin, pulling her into a kiss. Mairin happily obliged, their lips pressing together for a brief moment. Her smirk widened, and she pulled back, happy for once that she was the one looking down at him.

    “Do you think that I’m just going to forgive you for your little stunt?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. “I don’t like being ignored.”

    Alain pressed his lips together, and he let go of her arm. His hands went to her waist, sweeping her off of her feet and into his lap. Alain swiftly resumed his usual role of being the taller one, looking down at her with a smile that never failed to make her heart skip a beat. He brushed back a strand of red hair, peering into her amber eyes.

    “Well,” Alain said softly. “I don’t think I’m ignoring you right now.”

    Her playful defiance crumbled, and Alain leaned down towards her. One hand was buried into her hair, pulling her in close as she leaned forward for another kiss. His other hand pressed against her back, his warm embrace surrounding her as her hands wrapped around his neck. Both of their eyes were pressed shut, his soft lips against hers in the blissful silence.

    Mairin’s heart thumped in her chest, emotions rising. It had been so long since a peace like this had been in their house, and Mairin didn’t want the moment to end. She pressed herself up against Alain’s chest, lips locked together–

     _“Eeww!”_  A voice cried from the doorway of the family room. “Mom and Dad are kissing!”

    It seemed that the girls were now home.

    Alain and Mairin swiftly pulled apart, raising their gazes towards where their two daughters were standing. Faith had her Fennekin doll tucked under one arm, and had turned her away from her kissing parents. She then turned to her sister, signing the words she had just spoken. Little Varya stared at her parents uncertainly, use to seeing their kisses as a simple peck, like before Alain left for work. Varya glanced at her sister, and then followed her lead by swiftly signing the word ‘gross’.

    “Alright girls!” Mairin said, slightly flushed as she pushed herself to her feet. “Go get cleaned up for dinner, you’ve been playing outside all afternoon.”

    Mairin shooed the girls out of the room, Faith’s giggles echoing through the hall as she bolted up the stairs. Varya lingered near her mother for a moment longer, arms held up as she demanded to be held. Mairin almost gave in to those adorable green eyes, but she shook her head and signed for her to go wash up. Varya flashed an angry look at her mother– literally, her eyes briefly glowing with a green light– before heading upstairs after her sister.

    Mairin glanced back at Alain, smiling uncertainly.

    He stood up, wrapping his arms around her, and planted a kiss on the top of her head. He quietly muttered in her ear: “We’ll continue this tonight.”

    Mairin smiled, leaning up against her husband. The quiet bliss from before was gone, the sound of the girls running about upstairs now echoing through the house, and of course it wouldn’t be long until Eli woke up from his nap– but a sense of homeliness had taken place of that bliss. Surrounded by her family, her children giggling and Alain holding her close, those were the things that truly brought her joy.

    “I love you,” Mairin said with a smile.

    “Well, I have good news,” Alain replied with a slight smirk. “I love you too.”

    Upstairs Faith began singing a song about Fennekins to the tune of  _Row, Row, Row Your Boat_ ; her wavering voice echoing through the house as she did so. Mairin stiffened a laugh while Alain chuckled as their child’s voice grew louder as she headed down the stairs, an occasional pause in her song as she thought up some more lyrics.

    Alain’s arms unwrapped from around her, a slight frown on his face as he sniffed the air. “...Is something burning?”

    Mairin’s eyes widened. “No! My salad!”

    She bolted out of the family room, racing towards the kitchen in desperation, while Alain stared after her as she ran out of the room.

    “How on earth did you managed to burn a salad?!”

    Mairin didn’t answer, too desperate to save the dinner she had worked so hard on.


	2. Like Father, Like Son

    “You just can’t walk out of school!” Alain cried in frustration, teeth gritting together as he tried to keep his anger at bay. He paced the front of his office, at a lost of what he should do– because this wasn’t the first time this had happened. Alain paused as he reached the wall, closing his eyes for a moment, before glancing over his shoulder.

    A pair of sharp blue eyes glared back at him, his fourteen year old son crossing his arms. Eli didn’t even have a look of regret in his eyes, just coolly glaring at his father, clearly waiting for this conversation to be over. Another rush of frustration ran through Alain, but he kept it back with a deep breath. Once he was sure he had control over his emotions he turned to face Eli, voice much calmer than before.

    “Skipping class is one thing– that you’ve done several times now,” Alain said slowly. “But literally just walking out on your teacher? Not even to mention the things you said to her!”

    “She got in my way,” Eli snapped. “She had no right to stop me!”

    “And you had no right to walk out of class,” Alain said, tone becoming slightly strained. What else was he supposed to say? Eli was fourteen– he understood that education was important. He understood that he could and would get detentions and suspensions for his actions– but he simply didn’t care.

    Even the consequences at home from Mairin and himself didn’t seem to faze him. Take away his electronics, ground him from friends, forbid him from training his Pokemon– he took it all without a blink of an eye. Alain took in another strained breath, studying his youngest child as he gave him a defiant sneer.

    “Are we done here?” Eli snapped, and Alain felt his anger rising again.

    “We will be done when I am done talking,” Alain growled.

    Eli’s eyes slipped towards the door, then back towards Alain. Then with a shrug showing that he could care less he plucked a hairband from his wrist, pulling his long dark hair back as he slid the band into place. Alain pressed his lips together, but said nothing. It was no secret that he wasn’t fond of Eli’s long hair, but then again it was probably his distaste for the style that was encouraging Eli to keep it long.

    “Why bother?” Eli asked. “I already know what you’re going to say– the same thing you do every time.”

    His son’s insolence towards him was nothing new either, but still a pang of frustration ran through Alain as it always did with such things, it took everything he had not to snap something back at him. Alain once again turned away, trying to calm himself. Why couldn’t Eli understand what he was doing to himself? Throwing away his education, hurting his future– and of course worrying Mairin to no end.

    “Eli, this can’t keep going on,” Alain said. “This is the seventh time this school year alone that you’ve skipped a class– and you’re not even through your second quarter!”

    Silence fell across them, Eli not replying as Alain waited for a response. There was a twitch in his fingers, and Alain smothered the desire to start pacing again. Patience was one thing he needed to maintain around Eli– even if it did tend to vanish in the presence of his son.

    “There are things more important than school,” Eli hissed at last, glancing away.

    “And just what, exactly, is more important?” Alain crossed his arms, his back still turned.

    “...You wouldn’t understand,” He growled.

    “I would if you’d tell me!” Alain cried. “Because an explanation of your behavior for once would be very nice!”

    “This is my life– not yours! Stop acting like you’d even care!” Eli snapped. “Just  _shut up!”_

    Alain froze at these words, a moment of silence passing between them. Then Alain suddenly whipped around, eyes flashing. His voice was a snarl, tone dangerously low.  _“Don’t_  take that tone with me!”

    Eli flinched, startled at the sudden movement, before his eyes hardened. He glared up at Alain, hands curling into fists, lips pulling back into a sneer. Alain, on the other hand, had gone still. He stared at his son for a moment, the image of the flinch playing in his mind.

    “Why shouldn’t I?” Eli challenged, taking a step forward. “You take it with me all the time!”

    However the anger in Alain’s gaze was gone, and he merely blinked. He swiftly turned away again, offering no response to Eli’s words as he braced himself against the wall. His heart thumped in his chest for a moment, mind reeling in the silence. After a moment a frown crossed Eli’s face, swiftly recognizing that this was not a normal response from his father.

    It had been such a brief moment, Eli recoiling as he had suddenly whipped around. There hadn’t even been a look of nervousness in Eli’s eyes at all from the action, simply surprise, but Alain was remembering a very similar young face– the reflection of his own when he was a child. Except for his eyes had always been filled with fear, face lined with yellowing bruises.

    And flinching had been something he had often done.

    “...Dad?” Eli asked uncertainly after a moment, defiance momentarily gone

    Alain clenched his fists as he noticed his hands were starting to tremble, and he attempted to form some response. His mouth was dry however, and no words passed from his lips. He swallowed hard, trying to gain some sense of control in his racing thoughts. However nothing came– and his eyes pressed shut. Without another word he hurried towards the door, a slight stumble in his step as he rushed out of the office. He left Eli standing there, staring as his father swiftly made his way down the hall.

    Alain already knew that Mairin would be at the end of the hall– as she always was after he and Eli had one of their fights. Her amber eyes were lit with surprise as she found Alain hurrying down the hallway, as it usually was Eli storming out of the office. She had always been the one to stop Eli, sending him back to give an apology, though both of them were guilty for starting the shouting matches.

    “Alain?” Mairin asked in a concerned tone. “What happened this time?”

    This time. Because this fighting and screaming was normal for them– common in their household. Alain’s stomach turned, just trying to think of a recent time a conversation between him and Eli that hadn’t turned into an argument, for anything that had been remotely pleasant.

    The image of Eli flinching filled his mind, and Alain turned away.

    “Eli Augustine!” Mairin’s voice was sharp, but in no way cold like his often was. “You promised you’d be civil with your father today!”

     Alain grabbed her arm before she could continue speaking, shaking his head slightly. “He didn’t do anything,” Alain muttered. “Just... just the same attitude as usual...”

    Before she could offer a reply Alain continued down the hallway, heart thumping. The living room was quiet as he made his way through it, no movement save for his sixteen-year old daughter raising her head to watch him. Varya’s green eyes shown with concern as she sat up on the couch– a Flareon fast asleep on her lap. Her gaze shifted towards the hallway, and Alain knew that she was looking for Eli.

    He then entered the dining room, snatching the car keys from the table. He could hear Eli’s and Mairin’s muffled voices, no doubt her giving the same conversation as usual, her much gentler opinions on why he should take school more seriously and put in more effort– and of course Mairin always had plenty to say on how they treated each other. But Alain knew that Eli wouldn’t listen, hence why it always fell on him to discuss with Eli his behavior.

    Alain was in the garage before he knew what he was doing– backing up the car and pulling out onto the street. There was a hum in his mind as he drove away, the logical side of him telling him that he should at least let someone know where he was going. But he didn’t care, the same image of Eli repeating in his mind over and over.

    He had made his child flinch.

    His hands tightened on the steering wheel, and he found the speedometer on the dashboard begin to creep above the speed limit. Alain didn’t even blinked at this, barely even aware of where he was going as he began to drive down a familiar route.

    After several minutes the phone in his pocket began vibrating, no doubt Mairin calling to find out where he had suddenly vanished to. He made no effort to answer it, eyes fixated on the road ahead. Several minutes after it died down it started to vibrate once more as another call came in, but still Alain drove on, a hum in his mind.

    It wasn’t until he found himself turning down a familiar road in Lumiose City that he realized where he was taking himself, and he sat up slightly. He could see Sycamore’s lab up ahead, and he pulled into the driveway of the place that had once been his home. His phone started ringing for a third time as he stumbled out of the car, heading towards the front doors of the lab.

    “Hello?” A voice called as he entered, and he could hear footsteps coming to greet him. He looked up at Professor Sycamore as he came into the room, and a smile broke over the man’s face. “Alain, what a pleasant surprise!”

    “Professor,” Alain muttered, barely even aware that he was talking. Sycamore’s expression softened as he saw the distress on his former assistant’s face.

    “Come on in, my boy,” Professor Sycamore said gently. “I have some coffee brewing in the kitchen, and there we can talk.”

    Alain nodded, following the professor through the lab and towards the kitchen. The smell of coffee filled the room, but not even the scent of his favorite beverage could calm the sickening feeling that had taken root in his stomach. Professor Sycamore didn’t bother with the small talk that always set Alain on edge, simply pouring both of them a mug of coffee, before sitting across the table from him.

    It was then the sound of a phone ringing filled the room, and the professor pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. He glanced at Alain when he saw the number, before answering it. “Hello, Mairin.”

    Alain curled his fingers.

    “Yes, he’s here,” Professor Sycamore said after a moment. Alain could hear the sounds of Mairin on the other line, but couldn’t make out the words. The professor listened to Mairin a moment longer, before nodding. “I see...”

    Alain took a sip of his coffee, beginning to feel slightly guilty for just walking out without saying a word to Mairin. He watched as the professor listened to Mairin, not saying much as she continued on speaking. Alain didn’t focus on their words as they talked, his fingers curling around the edges of the mug. At last the professor said his goodbye, before slipping his phone away.

    “So you and Eli had another fight,” Professor Sycamore said, watching Alain.

    “Yes...” Alain muttered, gritting his teeth. “It’s school again. This time he didn’t just skip class– he just walked right out of it after giving the teacher some... choice words.”

    Professor Sycamore gave an empty chuckle. “And I don’t even need to guess– your little lecture with him didn’t go over well either,” He took a long sip of coffee. “But still, that doesn’t explain why you came over here without even saying a word to your wife. As unfortunate as it is, this isn’t surprising behavior from Eli.”

    Alain gritted his teeth as the image of Eli flinching filled his mind.

    “That’s not why I came out here,” Alain muttered, voice slightly raspy. “It’s about what I did, not Eli.”

    The professor glanced at him. “Did something else happen?”

    “No... yes...” Alain buried his head into his hands. “I... I just don’t know!”

    “What happened?”

    Alain looked up at the professor, eyes distant. “When... when Mairin was pregnant with Faith,” He whispered. “I promised myself that I would never be like my father. And today... today I feel like I broke that promise.”

    A serious look grew over Professor Sycamore’s face. “Alain, did something happen?”

    He shook his head. “No, nothing happened... I just yelled at him again...” His eyes squeezed shut. “But when I did, he flinched. I... I know that isn’t much but... b-but...”

    His voice cracked slightly, and Alain’s head returned to his hands.

    “...But that was hard for you to see,” Sycamore finished softly.

    “I don’t want to be like my dad,” Alain whispered. “I don’t want them to be scared of me.”

    Professor Sycamore’s hand reached out, grabbing Alain’s. “Your children are anything but scared of you, Alain, I can promise you that. Please don’t compare yourself with that man– you are nothing like him– you are a marvelous father.”

    Alain snorted. “I can’t even hold a conversation with Eli without it turning into a fight. What kind of father am I?” He turned away. “I... I know he was just startled, nothing more... but seeing my own child recoil like that– from me...”

    “No relationship is perfect,” Professor Sycamore said. “But even then there’s a difference between a broken one and a bent one. I can promise you that yours and Eli’s isn’t beyond repair– and I can promise you that you are not becoming your father,” He gave a soft smile. “Look at yourself Alain, you’ve worked so hard to make sure your children have food on the table and a bed to sleep in. You’ve gone your whole life without drinking just to make sure you never slipped into an addiction like your father.”

    Alain flinched as buried memories surfaced.

    “I’ve known you since you were ten,” Professor Sycamore continued. “And every moment I’ve seen was you making sure you and those around you were working towards a better life– and that has continued on into your family. You want them to be happy, and I know that you would do anything to make sure that will happen. You are a good person, Alain.”

    “Then why does my son hate me?” Alain whispered.

    “He doesn’t hate you. Everyone has a rebellious phase,” The professor took a sip of his coffee, eyes gleaming. “I once had an assistant– my favorite, I must say– and once he cut off all contact with me for basically an entire year! Can you believe him?”

    Alain snorted. “I thought I was doing what was best.”

    “Exactly,” Sycamore said. “You believed at the time that it was for the best. I also believe that you were about Eli’s same age then. You are the adult now, Alain, you’ve seen the world and understand it– but he hasn’t. All Eli knows is the safe world you’ve work so hard to give him. Sometimes children need the chance to step out on their own, and it’s only then they realize just how much you have done for them.”

    “Let him skip school?” Alain growled. “I can’t let him do that– and why on earth would he think that’s the right choice?”

    “Have you asked him why?” Professor Sycamore asked.

    “Yes,” Alain’s growl deepened. “And all he says is that I wouldn’t understand!”

    The professor leaned back, thinking. He closed his eyes in thought, before focusing on Alain once more. “...When was the last time you gave him understanding, Alain?”

    “...What?”

    “Understanding isn’t always words,” Professor Sycamore said simply. “And why would you trust information with someone that has never shown that they’re willing to listen and understand? Think back to when you were his age– what were the moments you felt that someone proved that they understood you?”

    Alain frowned, but listened to the professor. It wasn’t hard to think of the time that had stood out the most to him– and it involved Professor Sycamore himself. It was the first New Year’s at the lab, back when he was still the new and quiet assistant– the boy who had yet to smile. He stared at Sycamore’s kind eyes, remembering how the professor had found him shivering up in his room while the rest of the lab was drinking and enjoying the celebrations for the upcoming New Year.

    Alain had never said a word that night– and it wasn’t until years later he had gained the courage to explain to the professor just what drove his fear that night– but still Sycamore had given him the precious gift of understanding. It hadn’t been through questions or the information others had passed to him. He had simply known that something wasn’t right with his distant assistant, and had shown that he cared.

    Professor Sycamore had banned all alcoholic drinks in his lab the very next day– a rule that stood to this day. He hadn’t put Alain’s fear in the spotlight, simply stating that a scientific research lab wasn’t the place for people to be drinking, even when they weren’t working. No one had questioned it since they were an official lab of the League, and Alain had been able to see the lab as a place of safety. Sycamore hadn’t forced him to say anything, but had simply been able to understand that someone drinking put his young assistant in a state of fear.

    Many years had passed since that fear had been a struggle, those drinking around him merely a discomfort now. But still, Alain knew that his ten year old self had at last been able to find a place where he could feel safe– where he could sleep soundly– thanks to Professor Sycamore.

    “You’re saying to show to him that I am willing to understand,” Alain said softly. “Not demand things of him.”

    “Trust is earned, not forced,” Sycamore agreed. “If the words that pass between you are nothing but quarrels, then at least let your actions be the opposite.”

    Alain carefully considered the words, hands wrapping around his mug. He took a long sip of coffee, slowly starting to feel more alert. Alain still didn’t know what he was going to do, or what the future held for him and Eli, but things didn’t seem quite as intimidating. Professor Sycamore was right, things weren’t unsalvageable, and he could put things right.

    “Thank you, Professor,” Alain said. “You always know what to say... I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

    Professor Sycamore smiled. “You give me too much credit. Though, going off of your words, perhaps I could have been a decent father.”

    “...You were,” Alain muttered quietly.

    “Hmm?” Sycamore asked, taking another drink of his coffee.

    Alain hesitated for a moment. “You  _were_  a great father,” Alain said. “A wonderful one– and the only person in my life that deserves that title.”

    His stomach twisted, saying the words he had been wanting to say to the professor since he was a boy. For a frightened moment he was afraid that the professor would just toss the words aside as if they weren’t of any true meaning.

    A smile spread over Professor Sycamore’s face, eyes gleaming. “...Thank you, Alain– you don’t know how much that means to me.”

    Alain blinked several times, eyes feeling a bit moist, and he found himself nodding. Both men took another drink of coffee, neither wanting to dispel the moment nor the feeling in their hearts. The silence was fine, both of them quite content with what had taken place as they finished their drinks. Mugs clanged as they were set onto the table, and Alain rose to his feet. Professor Sycamore was quick to follow, blue eyes still gleaming.

    “Thank you, Professor,” Alain whispered. “For everything. But I should be getting home.”

    “Of course,” He smiled. “I know that Mairin’s missing you.”

    Alain smiled as well, stepping forward and embracing the professor. The hug was brief, but meaningful. With that Alain escorted himself from the lab, a cool breeze rushing by as he stepped outside. He looked around the front of the lab, smiling to himself as he headed to his car. He opened the door when he approached, settling into the driver’s seat.

    He then pulled out his phone, unsuprised to see he had three voicemails to go along with his three missed calls. A few taps later his phone was playing all three, Mairin’s worried voice filling the car as he drove out into Lumiose City. He felt his guilt stirring once more as he listened to her asking where he had gone. The first message ended, going into the second one, this time Mairin begging for him to call her back.

    He reached for the phone to do just that, eyes still on the road as he did so. However the third voicemail started playing– and this time it wasn’t Mairin’s voice.

    _“...Dad...”_ There was a slight crackle as Eli’s voice played from the recording. Alain’s hand pulled back from the phone, listening as several moments of silence played on the recording.  _“I...”_  Eli’s voice trailed off once more, clearly having no idea of what to say.  _“...I’m sorry.”_

    His words came out rushed, and Alain could hear him swiftly hanging up as the message came to an end. A robotic voice played over the speakers, informing him that was the end of his voicemails. Alain didn’t listen however, Eli’s voice still echoing in his mind.

    He knew it wasn’t an apology for skipping school, for his attitude, or for his shouting, Eli cared little for each and wouldn’t apologize unless Mairin forced him to. It wasn’t hard to piece together what Eli was apologizing for– he clearly believed that Alain’s sudden exit had been because of him.

    Alain chewed on his lip for a moment, carefully shifting Eli’s words and the professor’s advice through his mind.

* * *

    “Alain!”

    Alain gave a small grunt as Mairin slammed into him– his wife practically tackling him the moment he walked through the garage door. He smiled, even as he stumbled back to maintain his balance. He returned the embrace as he struggled to find his breath in her crushing grip.

    “Hello Mairin,” He breathed out as she finally released him, pulling back to glare up at him.

    “You just can’t vanish like that!” Mairin cried. “You have no idea how worried I was!”

    Alain rubbed his neck. “I really am sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. I... I just needed to sort things out,” Alain hesitated for a moment. “...Where’s Eli?”

    “Varya’s room,” Mairin replied, which didn’t surprise Alain at all, Varya and Eli were inseparable.

    “I’m going to talk to him,” Alain said, eyes shifting towards the ground. He saw Mairin nodding out of the corner of his eye, and he sighed. Even with his sudden trip to the lab, the situation here remained the same. Eli had still stormed out of class, and Alain was positive that this would happen again in the future.

    “Alain,” Mairin said as he headed towards the stairs. He paused, glancing back at her. “...Don’t press him, please.”

    He closed his eyes, knowing that Mairin simply didn’t want another fight to break out. He never wanted them either, but they always seemed to spark from the simplests of disagreements. Alain gave Mairin a nod, before beginning to climb the stairs.

    He didn’t have to go far once he crested the top of the stairs, since Varya’s room was the first one. Her door was open as Alain stepped in, his eyes sweeping the room for his children. They were sitting on the bed talking to each other, neither having noticed their father in the doorway. Varya’s hands were swiftly signing out something, and Alain naturally read the gestures without a second thought.

   _‘You don’t always have to come,’_ She signed to Eli, looking distressed.  _‘I can handle it on my own.’_

    “You’re right,” Eli replied, Varya’s eyes reading his lips as he spoke. “I don’t have to come– and you can handle it on your own– but that doesn’t mean you have to!”

    Alain cleared his throat, not wanting to stand in on a conversation that clearly wasn’t meant for him. Eli stiffened up at the sound, sharp blue eyes darting to the doorway. The concerned look on his face vanished, a familiar scowl taking its place. Varya frowned at Eli’s movements, her own gaze shifting towards the door to see what was happening.

    Varya quickly looked away as she saw Alain there, the sixteen year old lacing her fingers together.

    “How long were you there?” Eli snapped, his body becoming tense.

    “I just got here,” Alain said in a quiet voice. “I need to speak with you.”

    Eli was still for a moment, before turning back to Varya. He signed a few words to her, the gestures blocked from Alain’s view, though he guessed that he was saying something along the lines of him being back soon. Eli didn’t make eye contact as he stood, briskly walking past Alain and into the hall.

    Alain shut the door behind him, and his son turned to face him, arms crossed. There was no need for them to go anywhere else– outside of Varya they were the only ones upstairs, and she wouldn’t be able to hear a word of their conversation. Alain hesitated for a moment, trying to decide just what to say.

    “Your actions today were unacceptable,” Alain finally said, voice quiet. “Even if you don’t hold your education as important, the way you treated your teacher was inexcusable.”

    “Mmh,” Eli grunted.

    “Along with how the school decides to handle this, you will also be grounded from electronics for a week,” Alain continued, unsuprised as his son didn’t even blink at this. Eli simply leaned against the wall, gaze locked on Alain.

    “Fine. Are we done here?” He asked, eyes sliding towards Varya’s room.

    “...I got your voicemail,” Alain said after a moment, and Eli tensed up. “Eli, I want you to understand that I did not walk out because of you– I left because of my own actions,” He hesitated for a moment. “I am still very disappointed in what you did today, but that does not excuse me for losing my temper on you. Perhaps this is something I should have done a lot sooner, but I am sorry for how I treated you.”

    Eli’s jaw tightened, clearly not sure of what to make of this apology. His eyes briefly met Alain’s, before sliding down to the floor.

    “Whatever,” He finally muttered, voice rough.

    With that Eli pushed past Alain, clearly desperate to return to his sister’s side. Alain watched as Eli threw the door open to her room, the door then slamming shut behind him. Alain stared at the white door for a moment, blinking a few times at the sudden exit. He turned away, a sigh escaping his chest as he leaned up against the wall for a moment.

    Alain knew from experience that things did not get better over night, but even then the harsh exit still pressed on him.

    This would be something to take one step at a time.


	3. Food Feud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a silly little one-shot about newly married Alain and Mairin.

    Mairin’s heart was thumping– and she wasn’t sure if it was from horror or anger. Tears blurred her eyes, and she forced herself to turn away from Alain. Her hands curled into fists, trying to understand just what was happening. This was her husband– someone she loved, someone she had trusted! This couldn’t be happening... they had only been married for a month...

    Her gut twisted, perhaps this had been going on for even longer– all hidden behind her back.

    Mairin struggled to find her voice. “H-how long?”

    “What?” Alain asked, taking a step towards her.

    “H-how long has this been going on for?” Mairin managed to ask, her throat feeling tight.

    “Mairin, I don’t understand why you’re making such a big deal over–” Alain began, and she gritted her teeth.

    “Stop acting like this is nothing!” Mairin cried. “I walk into the kitchen to find– to find–” She shot a disgusted glance at that horrible  _thing_  just sitting in their kitchen. “To find you putting that into my tea!”

    Alain closed his eyes. “It’s carrot juice Mairin. Just carrot juice.”

    “Just carrot juice?!” Mairin asked, whipping around to face him. “You’ve been sneaking that disgusting food– if you can even call it that– into perfectly good tea! How could you waste the tea like that, Alain? How could you keep this from me?”

    Alain sighed. “It’s not wasting, you didn’t even taste the difference! It was just making a bit healthier, since you add like a cup of sugar to any drink you have. Besides, carrots are naturally sweet so if anything it’s just another sweetener–”

    “You’ve been putting vegetables into my tea,” Mairin said with narrowed eyes. “I trusted you, Alain.”

    Alain let out another sigh. “Mairin, it was a cup of tea.”

    She crossed her arms. “It was  _my_  tea.”

    He rolled his eyes. “Honestly Mairin, it isn’t hurting anybody. Besides, you just can’t survive off of sugar!”

    “I’ve been doing just fine my whole life,” She said haughtily, grabbing her cup and dumping the contaminated drink down the sink. Her husband simply shook his head as the tea was dumped. “I’ll be making my own tea from now on.”

    “No, you’re not,” Alain said. “The neighbors keep complaining about our fire alarm going off– I’m doing all the cooking.”

    Mairin was busy getting out a tea bag– determined to have a drink that wasn’t tainted with carrots. “I am perfectly able to make tea.”

    “The apartment landlord has sent someone over to fix our fire alarm– twice now! They thought something was wrong with it because your cooking sets it off so much!” Alain cried.

    “You’re complaining about my cooking,” Mairin muttered. “But yet you put carrot juice in my tea. Who knows what else you’ve done with my food.”

    She was joking– but the silence coming from Alain made her pause.

    She turned to face him, eyes narrowing as Alain’s gaze darted to the floor. “...Alain... You haven’t sneaking anything else in my food... have you?”

    He took in a deep breath. “You cannot survive off of sugar, which is what your diet would only consist of if I didn’t do anything, so I’ve been making sure that there’s actually something substantiation in the meals I cook,” He crossed his arms. “It’s called a recipe, Mairin, not ‘sneaking’.”

    Her amber eyes glared at him. “It is sneaking if I didn’t know about it,” She pulled back slightly. “...You’ve been going behind my back!”

    “I’ve been cooking food,” Alain shook his head. “Are you really going to freak out over this, Mairin? Over carrot juice? Over spinach in a smoothie?”

    Mairin’s eyes widened– only Alain would be able to ruin a fruit smoothie. “...You said it was green because it had Lum berries in it!”

    “It does have Lum berries in it as well,” Alain replied. “I don’t lie to you, Mairin.”

    “You just hide things,” She snapped, hands curling into fists. “I thought I could trust you!”

    His fingers pressed against his forehead. “...We’re having a conversation about food, Mairin. Food. It’s not like I’ve been poisoning your meals!”

    “You might as well have,” Mairin said coolly, and with that she turned away. She left the new tea bag on the counter, heading out of the kitchen. “...We can finish this conversation once we’re ready to be honest with each other– but until then you can keep you and your deceptive cooking to yourself. I’ll be eating out tonight.”

    _“Deceptive_  cooking?” Alain asked, staring at his wife as she walked out on him. “Really Mairin, really? And we ate out last night, we don’t need to do it again!”

    “Apparently I do,” Mairin’s voice called as she made her way through the apartment. “If I don’t even know what I’m eating at home!”

    Alain stared at the abandoned tea bag and the bottle of carrot juice. “...She’s taking this way too far. It’s just food!”

    The bottle of carrot juice said nothing.

 

* * *

    “Over four hundred calories in that cheeseburger alone...”

    “Are you looking up how many calories are in my dinner?” Mairin snapped, glaring at Alain as he peered over his phone.

    “Just thought you should be aware of what you’re putting in your stomach,” Alain said a bit coolly as he bit into his own food. Mairin shifted her bag of takeout to the side, looking at Alain’s plate.

    “Well, at least I’m actually eating food meant for humans,” Mairin muttered, glowering at the Pokemon food Alain had on his plate. It had been sometime since she had seen him eat this... ‘delicacy’, and she was sure he had solely put it on his plate just to bother her.

    “It’s healthy, made of berries– and not pure sugar like you eat,” He replied.

    “At least I don’t drink more coffee than water,” Mairin snapped back.

    “That is true,” Alain remarked, rather calmly, causing Mairin to look up. “You only drink chocolate milk.”

    “Well... well milk is good for you!” Mairin said, hands wrapping around her glass. She wasn’t quite sure how this fight was one to win– but she wasn’t about to hand him victory.

    “Until you add five cups of chocolate powder to it,” Alain finished, taking a sip of his coffee. Mairin felt herself tensing– she hated when Alain got like this; calm, acting as if no other answer but his was right. He leaned back, his long arm reaching the counter and snatching something off of it. “You might as well be eating this.”

    He tossed one of her chocolate bars that she kept stashed around the house at her, before continuing his meal. Mairin glanced at him, then down at the wrapped chocolate on the table. Then smirking she snatched it up, slowly unwrapping it so Alain would see her every action. Her amber eyes bore into his blue ones, not breaking eye contact as she dunked the chocolate bar into her chocolate milk–- before proceeding to take the largest bite she could. She continued staring at him as she dipped in another piece, just challenging Alain to say something.

    “...Don’t come whining to me when you get a cavity,” Alain said, eating a bite of his salad.

    Mairin grinned, taking another bite of her chocolate. “I’ve never had one in my life.”

    She enjoyed the way Alain visibly shuddered as she took a bite of her cheeseburger, swiftly followed by several bites of chocolate. He closed his eyes, taking a long sip of coffee, before taking in a deep breath.

    “Honestly Mairin, this isn’t healthy for you,” Alain said, looking across at her. “It isn’t about avoiding the stuff you enjoy eating though, it’s about making sure your body at least gets the nutrients it needs as well.”

    She took a long sip of chocolate milk.

    “Admit it Mairin,” Alain said, crossing his arms. “You’re addicted to sugar– you can’t go without it.”

    “Admit it?” Mairin asked. “Don’t act like I’m the only one with bad eating habits– what about you and your coffee addiction?”

    “Don’t bring my coffee into this!” Alain snapped.

    Mairin grinned. “How about this? I go without sugar for a week, as long as you go without coffee for a week.”

    “...”

    She laughed. “I thought so. You aren’t about to give up your coffee, so you aren’t about to change my mind about sugar.”

* * *

    “Alain– where on earth is the sugar?!”

    Mairin fumed as she heard a chuckle coming from the other room, and Mairin leaned out of the kitchen to glare at Alain. He was sitting on the couch, reading a book with a cup of coffee in hand. The morning sun was shining through the windows, but not even its light could hide the gleam in Alain’s eyes.

    “Alain, I am making tea and I need the sugar!” Mairin gestured to the empty space where the container of sugar usually sat, even though Alain wasn’t even looking at her.

    “I’m pretty sure you want it, not need it,” Alain replied, adjusting his reading glasses after turning a page.

    “Where on earth did you put my sugar!”

    “Relax Mairin, it’s in the kitchen,” Alain said. “I just moved it.”

    It took Mairin several minutes to find out just where he had ‘moved’ it to– which turned out to be right on top of their cupboards. In other words– out of her reach unless she had a chair. Mairin glowered up at the sugar container, knowing that attempting to reach it would most likely result in her falling. She eyed the tiled floor, wondering if a broken bone would be worth the sugar.

    “Alain, you have thirty seconds to get in here and get me my sugar.”

    “Or what?” He asked, sounding humored.

    “Or... or... or else you’re sleeping on the couch!”

    She could just imagine him smirking. “Sounds good. Maybe then I can finish this book.”

    She gritted her teeth, stopping herself from letting out a frustrated cry. She instead took in a deep breath, not going to let him have any satisfaction. He thought that she had been making a big deal out of this? This little stunt was doing nothing but showing how childish he was being. He was her husband, not her parent– he did not have the right to monitor her sugar intake!

    “Alain...” Mairin growled. “Get in here and get the sugar down.”

    She could hear him turning a page in his book. “Busy, I’m at a good part.”

    ...So he wasn’t going to budge, huh? That was fine, she had plenty of other sources of sugar in the house. She headed out of the kitchen, not even giving Alain a glance as she headed towards their room. She made sure to be deliberately loud as she yanked open a drawer, finding one of her many candy stashes.

    She grabbed a handful of the hard candy, slamming the drawer shut before heading back towards the kitchen. She noticed Alain glancing at her out of the corner of her eye, but she didn’t acknowledge him. She set the candy onto the counter, before beginning to search the drawers for something heavy. After a minute of searching she found the meat tenderizer in the back of one of the drawers. She and Alain had gotten it as a wedding gift, but they had yet to use it. She glanced over it for a moment, before returning her focus to her candy.

    Then she began to smash it.

    The loud banging clearly caught Alain’s attention, because moments later he was in the doorway of the kitchen. “Mairin?!”

    She grinned, before setting down the meat tenderizer, and scooping up the candy that had been reduced to crumbles.

    “Just getting some sugar for my tea,” She said, dumping the crushed candy into her tea.

    Alain closed his eyes. “...How on earth is that even going to taste good?”

    She shrugged, not even caring what it would taste like as she stirred the candy into the liquid– the look on Alain’s face was more than satisfying. She smirked as she took a sip, and he merely rolled his eyes. She smacked her lips for a moment, the taste of the candy-tea somewhat strange, but not necessarily bad.

    “Oh yes,” Mairin said after a moment, as if she had just remembered something. “You’re going to regret this.”

    She gave Alain the sweetest smile she could manage, then walked out of the kitchen as she took another sip of the tea.

* * *

    Alain simply glared at Mairin.

    His Sawsbuck coffee didn’t quite have the same taste as the beverage he brewed at home– but with his coffee maker ‘mysteriously’ gone he had little other choice but to go down the street to get the one thing he needed to get through the day. He hadn’t said a word to Mairin, knowing that would only count as a victory for her, but still he glared.

    He had simply moved the sugar container to another place in the kitchen! With a little bit of creativity or help of a Pokemon she could have gotten it down with ease! Or she could have just opened up a new bag of sugar from the pantry if she was desperate enough. But had she given him the same liberities with his coffee maker– no. His search of the kitchen earlier this morning had yielded no sign of the machine, and with work he wouldn’t have the chance to look elsewhere until this afternoon.

    And Mairin was continuing to refuse to eat any of his food– a takeout breakfast in front of her as he sipped his coffee.

    “How is it?” Mairin asked with a smile.

    “...Decent,” He concluded after a small sip. “But they put in too much cream. I should have just ordered it black.”

    She shuddered, perhaps a bit over dramatically.

    Despite the seemingly casual conversation, there was still a tension in the air, both of their minds focused on the war that had unfolded in these last few days. Alain had already decided that Mairin had crossed a line when it came to messing with his coffee– but fortunately he already had his retaliation planned.

    But that, of course, would have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

    There was no denying that Alain’s smirk could be terrifying.

    He had taken the missing coffee machine better than she had expected him to– if you didn’t count his francitic half-asleep search through the kitchen yesterday. But he had simply taken to buying his coffee instead, and perhaps her plan would have gone better if there wasn’t a Sawsbuck Coffee just around the corner from their apartment. But between her takeout and his coffee their eating-out budget was going fast.

    But it was still that smirk that was concerning her the most. When she had first seen it she had wondered if he had managed to find his coffee maker, but the Sawsbuck cup in his hand said otherwise. He hadn’t said anything to her besides a good morning, simply looking over several papers as he leaned against the counter.

    She eyed each piece of food she handled for some sign that Alain had messed with it, carefully slipping the bread into the toaster (it was far too cold for her to want to go buy breakfast today). Alain leaned over, causing her to pull back, but he simply turned the timer down on the toaster– which for some reason had been set to the longest time. She pressed her lips together, wondering if she should thank him for saving her toast from becoming burnt– but he still had that grin on his face.

    The sugar container was still on the top shelf where he had left it. The new bag she had opened last night was in its same spot on the counter. She opened the fridge, pulling out her jar of Pecha berry jam, which she opened to find untouched as well. She uncertainly glanced at Alain, just wondering what he had done.

    He looked up, frowning. “...Did you put the toaster timer back on the longest?” He asked uncertainly after a moment, his grin faded. “Really, Mairin?”

    She glanced at the toaster, eyes widening as she realized that it was back on the longest setting. “Wh-what? I didn’t touch it!”

    He sighed, setting his papers down and peered into the toaster. “...Seriously, the fire alarm has gone off enough this month,” He pushed the ‘cancel’ button, and perfectly toasted toast popped up. “Just leave it at three minutes– it does it perfectly.”

    She stared at the toaster– she hadn’t touched it! She reached out, grabbing the toast and setting in on her plate, opening the jar of jam. She risked another glance at Alain, who once again had that small smirk. She shivered, and sniffed the jam– just good old surgery Pecha berry jam.

    “Okay– what did you do?” Mairin asked, spinning to face him.

    His smirk widened. “You’ll see.”

    Her hands went to her hips. “And just what does that mean? My food is untouched so far, and there’s nothing you can do to my lunch since you’ll be at work, and I’ll just be eating out for dinner,” She eyed him. “...Maybe you didn’t do anything, and just acting like you did so I’ll panic.”

    Alain paused. “...You know, that’s actually a good idea. Too bad I didn’t think of it,” He grinned. “Let’s just say, Mairin, that until my coffee maker is back on the counter that you’ll find that there’s a lack of candy in this apartment.”

    Mairin stiffened up. “...You touched my candy stashes?”

    He shrugged as her eyes widened. “You touched my coffee. Desperate times call for desperate measures, Mairin dear. Return my coffee, and you may have all of your candy back,” He picked his papers back up, looking over them. “I must admit though, you did have some good hiding places for them though.”

    Mairin’s heart was thumping– had he really found all of her stashes?! She took a step towards the pantry, and his grin widened.

    “The chocolate at the bottom of the almond container won’t be there,” Alain said without looking up.

    She gritted her teeth– she had thought that was the one he didn’t know about, since he always refilled the almonds before they ran out.

    “...So you really found all of them,” She asked, voice tense.

    “Yep. All three,” Alain said– and Mairin found herself relaxing as he said this. The panic in her gaze slipped away, her own smirk spreading across her face.

    “All three, you say?” She asked, grinning, and Alain paused.

    “...Yes...” He said after a moment, an uncertain tone entering into his voice.

    She approached him, smirking. Alain’s confidence from before had seemed to vanished, and she pushed his arms out of the way, leaning up against his chest. His coffee and papers were held off to the side, blue eyes staring down into gleaming amber eyes.

    “Well, Alain dear,” She said in the same tone he had used with her just minutes ago. “I have something I need to tell you,” She pushed herself up onto her tippy toes, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She smirked, their faces inches apart. “I don’t have of three stashes of candy– I have seven.”

    Then with a chuckle she walked away.

* * *

    Alain sighed, glancing at his watch as he sat in the kitchen.

    It had been a day since his attempt to steal Mairin’s candy stashes had failed– and four days since this feud had begun. Mairin hadn’t done a thing since she had stolen his coffee maker (which he still hadn’t found), and it seemed that she wasn’t planning on relenting with her insistence to eat fast food for dinner. With both of them as stubborn as a Mudsdale, he was quite sure this would go on without end if something wasn’t done.

    After several minutes his watch started beeping. He sat up, reaching for the oven mitts he had on the counter, slipping them on as he opened the oven. A warm scent washed over him as he pulled the pan out of the oven, setting it on the counter to cool. He turned off the timer on his watch after he set the mitts to the side, then set off to work on cleaning the dishes he had used.

    Usually for a task like this Mairin would have music playing, but Alain was quite happy with the silence. He let his thoughts wander as he straightened the kitchen, putting things away as he went. To him the quiet itself was like music, embracing and calming.

    “Alain?”

    He was pulled from his thoughts, and he looked up to see Mairin entering their apartment, groceries in her arms. She looked very surprised to see him there, his wife blinking as she stared at him.

    “Hello,” Alain said warmly, putting a bowl up into the cupboard.

    “...Shouldn’t you be at work right now?” She asked, frowning as she set the grocery bags onto the counter.

    “Max is covering for me,” Alain explained, and he noticed the way her eyes lit up as the scent in the kitchen washed over her. “I wanted to talk,” He hesitated. “I think this whole... thing has been going on for long enough.”

    He gestured around the kitchen, not quite sure of what to call their food feud.

    “Is that...?” Mairin asked, eyes landing on the pan on the stove.

    “Brownies,” Alain confirmed, and a smile spread over her face. “I made them for you, as a truce. I... I shouldn’t try to control your diet. You’re an adult after all– even if you don’t always act like it.”

    “Hey!” She snapped, hand reaching for the brownies.

    He swiftly snatched up the pan. “This is only for if you agree to the truce!”

    She smirked slightly. “In other words, you want your coffee machine-thing back.”

    “Yes,” He said, still holding the pan out of reach.

    Mairin laughed. “You do realize it was basically in front of you the whole time, right?” She said, holding out her hand. “And yes, I do accept your truce– hand over the brownies,” He hesitantly lowered the pan, and she took them out of his hand. “I hide your coffee maker on the bottom shelf of your half the closet,” She flashed him a grin. “Didn’t think I’d hide it with your things, did you?”

    He stared at her– realizing that he had looked through her half of the closet, but never his half in his grand search of the house for his coffee maker.

    She slid open the drawer, finding a knife to cut into the brownies. There was a huge smile on her face, not even bothering to use a fork or a plate as she placed the slice into her hand– taking a huge bite. She closed her eyes, savoring the taste of the freshly baked brownies.

    “Mmm!” She said happily.

    “Tastes good?” Alain asked, and she gave him a happy nod, amber eyes shining. His own eyes gleamed, a slight smirk on his face. “Glad you like it.”

    She noticed the glint in his eyes, pausing mid bite. She swallowed what was in her mouth, staring at Alain.

    “...What did you do to these brownies...” She asked slowly, and Alain chuckled. “Alain!”

    He flashed her a smirk over his shoulder as he went to go retrieve his coffee maker. “Don’t worry Mairin, a little zucchini never hurt anyone.”


	4. A Little Faith

Alain made sure that the door was shut quietly behind him as he entered the house, glancing around the darkened dining room for a sign that anyone else was up. His home was dim, the sky outside dark and flecked with stars. The clock on the wall read 9:00– not too late, but much later than Alain normally came home. He hung a jacket up on a coat rack near the door, before frowning as he noticed Mairin’s green sweater draped over a chair.

He picked up the sweater, glancing over it has he hung it up. Had Mairin gone out today? He had only been at work for a few hours, and if she needed something he wasn’t that long of a drive away. His worry silently gnawed at him as he made his way through the house– just a small little place they had been renting out for nearly a year now. He didn’t turn on any lights as he headed towards his bedroom, quietly opening the door and peering inside.

Mairin was curled up on the bed, still in her day clothes, not even under the covers. Soft breaths came from her, long red hair falling across the pillow. Alain smiled softly, entering the room and sitting down next her to. He pressed his hand to her forehead, but like earlier she didn’t have a fever of any kind. But that didn’t excuse the fact that she had thrown up several times in the last few days.

He hadn’t wanted to go to work, but Mairin had insisted that she would be okay, and so he had taken a shorter and later shift today. While he wished he could have at least said goodnight, he was glad to see that she was resting, and he hoped that whatever bug she managed to catch would pass soon. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her head, before pushing himself to his feet.

A small hand grabbed his wrist, and he turned to see Mairin’s eyes sliding open. “Where are you going?” She asked in a sleepy voice, her grasp loosening, and he slid his fingers between hers. “Isn’t it late?”

He ran his thumb across the back of her hand. “I’m sorry I woke you up,” He said, a flicker of guilt running through him. “Just go back to sleep, I’m just going to go get me something to eat, I had a small dinner,” He laid her hand on the bed. “I’ll be up soon.”

Mairin let out a yawn, slowly stretching. “I’ll come you,” She slowly sat up, smacking her lips. “I haven’t eaten much either...”

Alain opened his mouth, torn between telling her that she should just rest and the fact that she should be eating. He relaxed after a moment, since she hadn’t had much of an appetite lately he decided that this was a good thing. He smiled, offering his hand and pulling her to her feet. She leaned against him for a moment, another yawn coming to her as she fumbled towards the door.

“What do you want to eat?” Alain asked, knowing that this was a better question to ask than naming off foods. She pressed her lips together for a moment, amber eyes lost in thought, and finally she shrugged.

“I dunno,” She shifted. “Maybe some fruit or something...?”

It wasn’t much, but Alain accepted the answer with a smile. They were soon back in the dining room, and Alain flipped on a light. Mairin stumbled towards the table, sinking down in a chair and laying her head on her arms. She had a distant look in her eyes, and Alain figured that she was more tired than she was letting on.

No words passed between them as he made dinner, Alain quite comfortable in the silence, and he didn’t want to push Mairin into conversation. He didn’t make anything extravagant, not wanting to test Mairin’s stomach with his own meal. His eyes slipped to his wife as he began cutting up some berries, who had sat up. She was staring down at her hands, fiddling with a silver ring on her finger.

“Here you go,” Alain said, setting a small bowl of diced fruit and berries in front of her. He sat on the other side of their table, a simple salad on his plate. Mairin gave him a grateful smile, spearing a slice of Pinap berry with a fork and sliding it into her mouth. He watched her for a moment, before taking a bite as well. “Did you go somewhere today?”

“Huh?” Mairin asked, looking up.

“Your sweater was out,” Alain said, pointing towards the coat rack with his fork. “Just curious if you went somewhere.”

“Oh,” Mairin stared at it for a moment. “...No, I didn’t. I was wanting some fresh air, so Bébé took me out in the garden,” She stared down at her bowl. “I was only out for a few minutes though.”

Alain pressed his lips together. “Hmm, maybe we should take you to a doctor. It doesn’t seem serious, but this isn’t just a cold.”

Mairin shifted, poking at her food with a fork. “Y-yeah.”

Sharp blue eyes scanned Mairin, Alain recognizing that her uneasiness was from more than just her being sick. He took another bite, thinking as he chewed. Mairin raised her head, watching him as well, a slight look of worry in her gaze. He could see the hesitation, and he silently waited for her to say something.

But she didn’t speak, just lowered her gaze back to the table, fingers twitching.

Knowing that waiting would probably take all night, Alain spoke up. “Is everything okay?”

“Y-yeah!” Mairin said, jumping slightly. “I mean– well... y-yeah, everything is okay, I think...”

He frowned. “You think?”

She cringed slightly, and she shoved a fork-full of berries into her mouth. She took her time chewing, eyes darting around the room as she did so, and Alain patiently waited. After a minute she swallowed the food, setting the fork down onto the table. He took another bite of his salad, not wanting her to feel like he was pressuring her to answer. He met her gaze when she looked at him, but remained silent.

Finally Mairin took in a deep breath, and sat up. “A-alain?”

“Yes?” He replied, looking up at her.

“I... I wanted to ask you something,” She said, shifting. He watched her expectantly, his wife twisting a few strands of her long hair for a moment. She then forced herself to sit up a little straighter, looking into his eyes. “I was wondering... what do you think about kids?”

Alain blinked. “...Kids?”

She gulped, before nodding. “Yeah. Kids. Like... like what do you think about the idea of having kids? ...L-like our own kids?”

He blinked again. “...Like a baby?”

Another nod. “Y-yeah.”

He stared at Mairin for a moment, blinking, the question honestly being one of the last things he had been expecting her to ask. It did explain her slight hesitancy, the question not a casual one, but why would she be thinking about kids now of all times? She was watching him, a nervous edge to her gaze, so he pushed his salad to the side so she knew he was giving her his full attention.

His eyes darted around the room, and he focused them on his fork as he set it down. “I... I honestly never really thought about it before...”

“Oh,” Mairin said, and she looked down at her hands. “Um... could you think about it now?”

Alain frowned. “That’s a question I just don’t think I could answer without some thought. A baby... that’s a lot of responsibility. Something I feel should be thought over and discussed before I could just say yes or no,” He hesitated, stomach twisting. “I mean, we’re both still pretty young, I don’t think we need to–”

He paused however when he saw her expression, eyes still wide, sweat gathering on her pale skin. She was just watching him, an almost desperate look in her gaze. Alain’s heart skipped a beat, his form stiffening as he realized that this was probably more than just a question. He stared at Mairin for a moment, mouth going dry.

“W-wait,” He said uncertainly, pulling back slightly. “Mairin, are you...?”

She looked away. “I– I don’t know,” She whispered, closing her eyes. “I haven’t done a test or anything, but... but I wouldn’t be surprised if I was... pregnant.”

Alain stared at her.

Her eyes briefly met his unreadable ones, and she quickly looked down at the table. Alain was still trying to take in what she had just said. He leaned back in his chair, blinking. “You’re pregnant?”

“I think so,” She whispered, her arms wrapping around her middle. “I’ve... I’ve just been feeling  _ different _ for these last few weeks, I don’t know how to describe it, but I didn’t think much of it until I started getting sick and then–” Her words were getting faster, as if she had been keeping all this in. “–Hasn’t hit yet even though it was supposed to and–”

“M-mairin,” Alain said, reaching across the table. “Stop– um, breathe– you’re crying–!”

“I’m not–” She paused, as if just realizing that she had tears running down her face. They had come suddenly, and the tears showed no signs of stopping. She let out a small laugh, no feeling behind it, and she wiped away the tears. Alain wrapped one hand around hers as she took in a deep breath, trying to get control over herself. “Arceus, I’m a mess...”

“You’re fine...” Alain muttered, truly not thinking on what he was saying. His gaze was far off, thoughts racing through his mind. “You’re fine...”

Mairin’s hand squeezed his. “A-alain?” She asked hesitantly. “I... I was...” She closed her eyes. “Do you think you could answer my question now? Now that...?”

Alain’s mouth was dry, staring at his wife with a look of hesitancy. It took him a moment to hide this, slowly trying to keep the mounting panic at bay. He sat up slightly, looking down at his plate for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts. He could feel her watching him, a worry filling the room as silence passed.

“A baby,” Alain said softly, eyes slightly wide. He flashed her an apologetic smile, trying to calm her down. “That’s... that’s going to take a minute to sink in...”

That was an excuse more than anything. Because it had sunk it– and pure fear had taken a hold of his mind. He slowly worked to keep his breathing under control, rubbing Mairin’s hand as he did so. After a moment he felt that he had composed himself to the point where he could speak without giving away the raw panic he was feeling, and he gathered his thoughts.

“Well, I most certainly wasn’t expecting to come home to this,” Alain said with an uneasy smile, though the lighthearted comment fell victim to the silence. Mairin was biting on her cheek, eyes still glued to him, waiting for a response of some kind. But Alain knew that he couldn’t decide what to say quite yet, not until he knew how Mairin felt. “Mairin, what do you think about... all this?”

She hiccuped. “I– I have n-no idea of what to think.”

She bit her lip, and Alain hesitated knowing he was being selfish to try to press an answer from her when she had asked first. “I mean... do you want to have a baby?”

A hand went down to her stomach. “I... I always have loved kids,” She whispered, and Alain knew there was no denying that, she practically smothered her niece and nephew. “I always have thought it’d be wonderful to have a family,” A distant look passed over her face, and she blinked it away. Her gaze went to the ground. “I g-guess I just wasn’t ready right now, but...” She looked at him uncertainly. “But I would love to have a baby,” She whispered. “And we’ve been married for two years now, s-so now wouldn’t be a bad time... right?”

Alain closed his eyes, taking in her words. No matter the worry or hesitancy in her tone, her answer was quite clear– she wanted to have a baby. Even if it was something she hadn’t been ready for, her words showed that she would have been eventually. This was all Alain needed to know, and he began to try to piece together an answer in his own mind. He never enjoyed lying, but he knew that simply some situations would turn out better when the truth wasn’t given. If Mairin wanted a baby, if she felt that this was the time to start a family, then he would not say no.

But that didn’t change the fact that he didn’t want kids.

He flinched internally as the thought crossed his mind, the words sounding harsh even in his head. It wasn’t that he despised the idea of children– it was that he had simply never had the desire to have kids. It wasn’t something he dreaded, but never at any point of his life had he entertained the idea of him being a parent. Children were a wonderful thing, whether human or Pokemon he had always found babies adorable, but he had just never pictured himself having one.

But Mairin clearly had, and while she had never vocally said much, as his thoughts ran through his mind Alain seemed to remember all the little times. The way she had fawned over two year old North when her brother had married Grace, how protective and gentle she had been when she had found Kade’s egg all those years ago. He watched Mairin for a moment longer, and she seemed to relax slightly now that she had spoken the thoughts she had clearly been keeping in for a long time now.

“N-now...” Alain said, voice slightly shaky. “Now wouldn’t be a bad time,” He whispered. They had no plans for the immediate future, and financially they were stable– they weren’t ready, but now wasn’t a bad time. His mouth was still dry. “If... if you really are pregnant, I think we’re in an okay place...”

Mairin’s eyes brightened, some of the worry in her eyes fading. “Y-you think we’re ready?”

Alain’s throat felt tight. “We have time to prepare.”

His voice was much steadier than he felt.

Mairin let out a small laugh, a nervous edge to the titter, but her eyes shown. “Yeah, we can prepare... we’ll be just fine,” She looked up at Alain, a smile coming onto her face. “Parents... we might be parents.”

Her excitement was enough to make him give a small smile, and the tension in the room seemed to lesson. Alain pushed himself to his feet, salad left forgotten. “Do you think you can eat anymore?”

Mairin looked down at her half eaten bowl of fruit. “...No.”

He nodded, body feeling strangely disconnected as he walked around the table to her side. He helped her stand, his arms protectively embracing her as she rose. She returned the hug, tiredly leaning against him. He stared over her shoulder, at nothing in particular as his thoughts continued running through him. He closed his eyes, holding her closer.

“You need to rest,” Alain said softly. “You just go back to bed, alright? I’ll clean up everything.”

“I can help,” Mairin muttered, and he simply kissed the top of her head.

“You can,” Alain muttered back. “But you can also get some rest.”

She gave a tired chuckle, before pulling away from him. She looked up at him one more time, amber eyes staring up at him as he averted his gaze. He was aware of what was happening around him, but he truly didn’t process anything as Mairin headed towards the hallway that lead to their bedroom. He stared at the doorway for several minutes, in a strange trance until he heard a door shut.

He blinked, taking in what had just happened.

Pregnant... Mairin might be pregnant... she probably was. A baby was going to be brought into their lives, a whole new chapter unfolding. Alain staggered back to their table, collapsing into the chair, heart hammering. His hands dug into his hair, blue eyes blankly staring down at the table.

There was no way he could be a father.

His breathing turned strained, fingers digging into his head. The fear was running through him, and he didn’t know how to handle it. He had never had any experience with children– not even a younger sibling. He had no idea how to care for a helpless infant, how to provide it with what a child would need.

He didn’t even have a childhood to look back on to help him.

Alain pushed himself to his feet, walking out of the dining room, limbs feeling heavy. His heart was beating heavily, eyes narrowed, but he wasn’t angry. The only thing he was feeling was a raw fear, wondering just what was going to be coming into his life. He didn’t doubt Mairin’s ability to be a mother– but he would be nothing but a burden when it came to a child. But... but she had seemed so happy– he would only be hurting her if he expressed that his feelings were only opposite.

Alain came into focus with his surrounds as he heard the sound of something dialing– and he realized he was sitting in front of the video phone in the family room. He stared as it sent out the call, recognizing the number he had dialed without thought. Alain gulped, but made no effort to stop the call. The screen flashed as the call was answered, a familiar figure on screen.

“Hello?”

The corner of Alain’s mouth twitched. “P-professor.”

Professor Sycamore smiled. “Hello, Alain,” The professor was in the back of the lab– Alain recognized the room right off. The professor was looking over a device of some kind, a screwdriver in his hand as he poked at a panel. “Did you leave something at the lab?”

“No, sir,” Alain said, and he felt his mouth going dry again. “I... I just wanted to talk to you.”

Professor Sycamore looked up, blue eyes curious. “Well, I’m all ears, I’m not planning to turn in for sometime.”

Alain nodded slowly, it wasn’t that late, but yet he felt exhausted. He lowered his head for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. “I... I have no idea of what I should do.”

The professor heard the stress in his voice, and looked up from his work. “About what?”

Alain swallowed. “Mairin and I were talking today...” He paused, considering just what he should say. “...And she starting talking about kids,” Alain muttered, feeling slightly on edge when he saw a smile pull at the corner of the professor’s mouth. “She– she wants to start a family.”

His words feel flat, not even describing the feelings running through him.

“That’s definitely a big step,” Professor Sycamore said, watching Alain. “You have been married for a few years now, and seem to be in a good position to do so,” The professor raised an eyebrow. “However, there is much more to having a family than being in a good situation– is a family something you feel that you two are ready for?”

Alain’s heart twisted, and he looked away. “I...”

He didn’t need to say another word, Professor Sycamore simply setting his machine to the side, looking at the camera. His eyes studied Alain for a moment, gaze slipping away. “You don’t think you’re ready.”

His tone was even, calming, making it perfectly clear that this was alright.

Alain looked down. “N-no, there’s no way I’m ready to have a family,” Alain whispered, and he shook his head. “I... I never even considered the idea before, I just...” He gritted his teeth. “I just never thought about having that as apart of my life.”

“But clearly you’re thinking about it now,” Professor Sycamore said. “That’s the point of talking about it, this is something you two need to think about. You said she just brought it up, this isn’t something you have to figure out right this moment.”

Alain said nothing.

The screen flickered, Professor Sycamore studying his expression through the video phone, and his eyes narrowed slightly. “...Unless this was more than just talking about it.”

Alain’s heart felt heavy. “She... she thinks she’s pregnant,” He glanced away. “And I know Mairin, I trust her... if she thinks she’s pregnant then I know she is.”

Professor Sycamore’s eyes clearly showed that this news made him happy, but he kept his voice even as he spoke to Alain. “And how do you feel about this?”

“Mairin’s excited,” Alain whispered, still not looking at the screen. “Nervous, but she’s so excited.”

“I didn’t ask how Mairin felt about it, Alain,” Professor Sycamore said. “I asked how  _ you _ felt.”

His heart thumped. “...Terrified. Absolutely terrified.”

“That’s natural, Alain,” Sycamore said. “Fatherhood is–”

“No,” Alain whispered. “I’m terrified– I don’t feel anything else. I’m not excited, I’m not happy– I’m scared,” His vision blurred, and he looked at the professor. “I... I don’t want a baby.”

Professor Sycamore’s gaze was gentle. “Did you tell this to Mairin?”

He pulled back. “Are you crazy?” Alain hissed. “How on earth could I tell that to her– she wants the baby! I couldn’t tell her that I didn’t want it, that would only hurt her,” Alain took in a ragged breath. “If this is what she wants then I will support her, and I won’t burden her with any feelings that might hold her back from this.”

“Alain,” Professor Sycamore snapped– and his tone was no longer gentle. “That is not how parenthood works. This is a commitment that you both need to make– you cannot simply keep your feelings buried!”

“What do you want me to do?” Alain snapped back. “Tell Mairin that I don’t want the kid? What would that do to our relationship?”

“Alain, you need to be honest– so you can work through this together! Mairin is your  _ wife, _ you are partners, equals, and you’re meant to do things together!” The professor took in a deep breath. “You... you need to give yourself more than one day to think this over as well– parenthood is much more than ‘yes’ or ‘no’.”

“You have no idea what I’m feeling right now,” Alain whispered.

“Yes, I do,” Professor Sycamore said softly, and Alain glared at him. “A baby you didn’t plan on? I know what that feels like. Knowing that it will change your relationship, and not knowing if it will be for the better? I’ve been there.”

Alain stared at the professor.

Professor Sycamore looked away, his gaze locked behind Alain as his former student watched him. After a moment the professor took in a deep breath, his tone becoming soft once more. “I was only twenty when I learned I was going to be a father– perhaps a month away from returning to my studies in Sinnoh, with a girlfriend that was still going to college.”

Alain continued staring– he was well aware that Sycamore had spent several years studying under Professor Rowan– but this was a story he hadn’t heard before.

“I had no idea of what we were going to do,” Professor Sycamore said, eyes distant. “I wasn’t ready to be a father, let alone wanting to be one,” He sighed. “I’m... I’m not saying that it will be the same with you, Alain, but this is something that should be given time,” His eyes gleamed. “As time passed, my feelings changed– because this wasn’t some forgien thing that would be coming into my life– this was my _ child. _ My flesh and blood,” He swallowed. “I grew to love that baby.”

“What happened?” Alain asked, not sure of what to expect– because he had never even heard so much as the professor even having a kid.

“...I said there was more to raising a child than being in a good situation,” Professor Sycamore said softly. “But that is still a part of it,” He closed his eyes. “We weren’t married, we were both going to school– we were not in the situation to raise a child. I know that there are people out there that probably were in the same state as us and were able to raise a wonderful family, but that was something I personally couldn’t do,” The professor gave the smallest of smiles. “We gave our son up for adoption. It was the hardest thing I have ever done... but I wanted him to have the best future– and that was something I couldn’t offer him.”

“Professor...”

He took in a deep breath. “Alain, this is your family you are talking about– and it’s up to you and Mairin to make it the best you can be. She needs to understand how you feel, and you need to understand how she feels,” He shook his head. “You cannot simply guess and push everything to the side. Whether you are ready or not, this is your child, Alain.”

He shook his head. “I can’t do this.”

“This is your child– and it’s your responsibility to make sure that they have the best life they can,” The professor said. “That can be in a home that you and Mairin provide– but if this is something that both of you aren’t ready for, then there are many people out there that cannot have children of their own,” The professor gave him a gentle smile. “But right now, Alain, the most important thing is to truly figure out how you feel, and see if there’s more than this fear.”

Alain’s hands tightened. “You don’t understand,” Alain whispered. “I can’t be a father.”

“But you are,” Professor Sycamore said.

“You can call someone a father all you want,” Alain growled. “But that does not make them a dad. You can give them responsibility, but that doesn’t mean they’re going to accept it. A father is more than blood or signing a paper. A father is someone that’s supposed to be th-there for a child!” He closed his eyes, tears stinging his face.  _ “A father is supposed to be someone that takes care of you!” _

A silence fell across the room, tears pouring down Alain’s face, and he found himself shaking. He blinked, vision blurring as he sat there, another wave of fear crashing down on him. He took in a struggling breath, trying to shove the memories to the back of his mind. This wasn’t about then– this was about now. Alain tried to stop his shaking, tried to make the tears stop flowing, but his body wasn’t listening to him.

“...The baby isn’t what’s scaring you,” Professor Sycamore said softly.

Alain couldn’t keep back his emotions anymore– and he broke down sobbing. His shoulders hunched, form shaking as the tears came from him unrestrained. Despite the professor being right there, no one was able to hold him, so he clung to himself. The sobs shook his chest, the professor’s words bitterly true.

It wasn’t the baby he was afraid of bringing into his life– it was the mere thought of him being in  _ their _ life.

He couldn’t be a father– how could he take on the role when he knew nothing of what a father was suppose to be? All he knew was of cold nights and a throbbing limbs. Of fear and the bitter smell of alcohol.

“I can’t,” Alain whispered, trembling. “Y-you don’t understand,” His eyes pressed shut, heart simply hurting. “I don’t want to be like him, I don’t want to be like him,” It was painful to swallow. “Wh-what if I’m like him?”

A pair of warm arms wrapped around him.

Startled at the sudden contact, Alain found himself going still, heart still hammering in his chest. Her warm embrace was all too familiar, holding him gently as she pressed up against him. His eyes slide open, looking down at the hands that he had so often held in his own.

“Alain,” Mairin whispered, leaning against him. “You’re not the only one that’s afraid.”

His sobs had stopped, but the tears were still coming. He turned, looking up into Mairin’s gaze. He grabbed one of her hands, holding it tightly in his own. “H-how long have you...?”

“I came down to see if you were alright, but I didn’t want to interrupt,” Mairin said quietly, eyes flickering to the video phone. Alain said nothing, simply pulling her in close, not caring that she had probably heard most of their conversation.

“I can’t do this,” Alain whispered. “I can’t be like him.”

“The only person you’re going to be is the person you want to be,” Mairin said softly, leaning against him. “And I know you only strive to be better, Alain.”

Her words were comforting, but yet a part of him couldn’t believe her. How could he be better when he was still the same person he was yesterday? Why was she still at his side when she knew that he had been burying how he truly felt? Still he held her, wanting no one else in the moment.

“I believe I should get going,” Professor Sycamore said softly, their attention returning to the phone. “If you need anything I’m only one call away,” He looked over the young couple. “I know that both of you trust each other– but what I think you need is a little faith in yourself.”

Alain looked away.

“Thank you, Professor,” Mairin said softly.

He nodded, and a few moments later the screen flickered to black. Alain stared at where the professor had been, thoughts and emotions still welling up in him. He was still just as fearful as before, the doubt was still in his mind, and his hand tightened around Mairin’s. Neither of them said a word, and he was waiting for his thumping heart to calm down. He swallowed hard, wondering how the professor could expect him to expel this doubt and replace it with faith. Nothing had changed, he was still the same person no matter what he thought of himself.

But... but he wasn’t his father.

His fear he felt towards himself wasn’t from what he had done– it was from what he didn’t want to become. His fear wasn’t a reality, and he couldn’t let that hold him back. Alain’s heart thumped.

“Mairin,” Alain said softly, and she squeezed his hand. “I... I’m still not ready for this.”

Mairin said nothing, and again he swallowed hard. Faith, the professor had said. Sometimes what he already knew wasn’t enough, sometimes one had to step out farther than what they knew, trust what they didn’t understand.

“But I am willing to try.”

* * *

 

“Whoa,” Mairin whispered, listening to the quiet pulses coming from the from the machine the doctor was holding. The part he was holding up to her stomach was cold against her, but she couldn’t care less as she listened to the small thumps– fast and unrelenting as it thrummed along.

There was no words that could describe what she was feeling as she heard that fragile little heartbeat.

She was three months along, and while any onlooker probably wouldn’t notice she was pregnant, this heartbeat showed that there was life in her. She swallowed, letting the small thumping echo in the silence of the room. It wasn’t just a heartbeat– it was her  _ baby’s– _ her  _ child’s _ . A euphoria was spreading through her, limbs feeling light as she listened to the tiny beat.

“It seems you have a strong little one in there,” The doctor said, and Mairin held up a hand before he could pull it away, simply wanting to listen longer.

“That’s my baby,” Mairin whispered, mesmerized.

Alain squeezed her hand, but said nothing.

The joy rushing through her was indescribable, and even when she could no longer hear the heartbeat it echoed in her mind. A soft smile was on her face, unwavering as she sat there, the doctor preparing for the ultrasound. Mairin’s hand brushed along her stomach, the child growing in her feeling more real than ever.

She shivered as the gel was spread on her, the ultrasound machine being pressed up against her. Like for the heartbeat, it was freezing cold, but she remained still. Her eyes turned up towards the screen on the wall. A mass of black and gray could be seen as the doctor shifted it about, trying to get a clear image. Her hand remained tightly grasp in Alain’s, waiting to see image of the child within her.

She took in a sharp breath as something that resembled a head appeared on screen, and the doctor paused, before shifting it once more. Mairin craned her head as much as she could without sitting up, trying to get the best view of the screen. Perhaps a minute later the doctor held still, smiling at the image up on screen.

Mairin’s heart thumped, looking at the image of her child.

The head was the most clear feature of the black and gray image, the small body and the legs curving out from it. She swallowed hard, a pair of tiny arms visible, pressed against the tiny baby’s chest. Hearing the heartbeat had been amazing, but looking at the image of her child for the first time was something else. Tears stung her eyes, and for a moment she forgot to breath as she looked at the image of her baby.

“There she is,” Mairin whispered.

The kind doctor gave a small smile. “That we can find out at your next appointment.”

Mairin gave a small nod, though she was already confident that the child within her was a girl. She kept her eyes trained on the screen, looking at the small child that was in her. One hand tightened around Alain’s, the other drifting towards her waist. She swallowed hard as the doctor pulled the machine away, that smile still on her, tears running down her face.

“A-alain?” She asked in a small voice, looking towards the seat where her husband was sitting. He hadn’t said anything the whole appointment, gaze straight ahead. She squeezed his hand, trying to get some form of response from her husband. He still didn’t say anything, swallowing.

After a moment Alain looked towards her, blinking rapidly. There were tears lining his blue eyes, and it took him a moment to find his voice.

“That was our baby,” Alain whispered.

Mairin gave a small nod, squeezing his hand again. “Yes, it was.”

Alain opened his mouth, eyes still watering as he tried to speak. He swallowed after a moment, speaking softly. “She’s beautiful.”

* * *

 

“Mairin! What on earth are you doing?!”

His wife looked up at him as he bolted outside, amber eyes blinking once. She stared at him as he rushed to her side, before turning back to what she had been doing before. Mairin was kneeling down in the earth, dirt covering her arms and pants as she pulled up a weed from the ground.

“I’m weeding,” Mairin replied, pushing side one of the Oran berry bushes, pulling up another weed.

Mairin was seven months pregnant– and her round stomach was more than enough to show that. She had a sunhat on to shade her from the heat as she dug through the dirt, not bothering to wear gloves, fingers digging into the earth. Perhaps it was a nice sight, his wife happily sitting out in their garden while she worked, but there was only panic in Alain’s eyes as he rushed up to her.

“You’re pregnant!” Alain cried.

Mairin let out a fake gasp. “What? I had no idea!” She smirked slightly, and continued to search for weeds, despite Alain laying a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to stand up. On the other side of the garden a certain Florges was laughing, clearly enjoying the way Alain was panicking. “I don’t think there’s any laws against gardening while pregnant.”

“You should be  _ resting,” _ Alain insisted, and Mairin only grinned as she pulled up yet another weed. “Not sitting in the sun, not working– what if you get overheated?” His eyes widened. “You don’t even have a water bottle out here!”

“I can get some from the hose,” Mairin said, and Alain blanched.

“It’s been outside,” Alain whispered, saying the last word as if this were the worst thing on earth. “With dirt and bug types crawling all over it– you cannot drink hose water!”

“It’s hooked to the house, it’s the same thing that I’m drinking inside,” Mairin replied.

“But the hose has been sitting  _ outside!” _

Mairin simply laughed, and Alain stared at her in disbelief that his wife was just ignoring the clear dangers around them. It wasn’t just her– there was their little baby as well! The mere thought of their little Faith getting sick made his stomach turn, and once more he grabbed Mairin’s shoulder. To his relief she did stand up, breathing heavily with effort– but she only walked several steps before kneeling down once more– weeding another part of the garden.

“I just can’t let the garden die because we’re going to have a baby,” Mairin said, clearly humored by his expression. “Bébé does most of the work anyways, and she could use some help.”

“You need to rest,” Alain said. “Mairin,  _ please, _ what if something happened?”

His wife sighed. “Alain, what’s going to happen? I’m literally only a few steps from the house if something did go wrong– I just want the chance to be outside,” She pulled up another weed. “I just feel like I’ve been cooped up.”

Alain bit his cheek. “...But do you have to strain yourself? I could take care of the garden for you...”

She laughed. “I don’t think you could tell what’s a weed and what’s not,” She pushed back a strand of hair, smiling up at him, and his heart skipped a beat. She looked exhausted, but yet she was still so beautiful, eyes lit up. “I learned my lesson when you dug up my hostas.”

“But Bébé knows what is what,” Alain said, gesturing to Mairin’s garden. “So why don’t you come and sit in the shade, and you can let that Florges do the gardening. I could get you something to drink, and you could just enjoy the view instead of working.”

She adjusted her sunhat. “...Alright, but just this once,” She braced herself, and Alain leaned forward to help her stand. “But I am capable of helping around the house– you and the Pokemon have been doing everything these last few months.”

Alain wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in close. “We just want the best for you and Faith.”

They had never even paused to consider names for their daughter– in the early months it had always been ‘the baby’, and once they had learned that they were having a girl (as Mairin insisted they would), they had taken to the name ‘Faith’ without any thought. Preparing for a new member of their family had been a journey, and every step of the way they had been depending on faith.

It was simply fitting that Faith was now who they were waiting for.

Mairin allowed Alain to lead her towards the house, where he set up a patio chair out on the grass. He only smiled as she rolled her eyes, sitting with a grunt of effort, taking off her hat. Even if she was doing her best to be independent, he knew that she didn’t mind a bit of pampering. She looked out over their small yard, a hand on her belly as Alain set up a chair next to her.

“How are you feeling?” Alain asked, smiling as she reached for his hand.

“...Just tired all the time,” Mairin finally said after a moment. “And my feet hurt,” She flashed him a smile. “But hey, I’m pretty sure my morning sickness is gone for good.”

“Knock on wood,” Alain replied– last time she had said that she had woken up in the middle of the night sick. “But if your feet are still hurting why were you in the garden again?”

“I was kneeling, not standing,” Mairin replied, somewhat smugly, as if this resolved everything. She leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes with a soft sigh. Alain watched her as she relaxed, this was much better than seeing her pushing herself with working. This is what she deserved, calmness and peace.

“You know you look too beautiful,” Alain whispered, and her amber eyes opened up.

“I look like a fat and sweaty mess,” She replied. “Like I’m going to pop anyday.”

Alain grinned. “You have a few more months to go until you can say that,” He said, and she rolled her eyes as she let them slide shut again. “And by the way, you still look too beautiful.”

Alain loved the way she smiled, the way her happiness just made the sun look dim. He squeezed her hand once, and she squeezed his in reply. His gaze flickered down to her stomach, and he tried to imagine how she’d look with a small child in her arms. Only months ago the thought would have made his stomach twist– but now his heart fluttered. He had no idea what the child would look like, but now it felt so right.

“...Alain?”

“Yes?” Alain replied, her voice pulling him out of his thoughts.

“...Are we going to give Faith a middle name?” Mairin asked after a moment, frowning down at her pregnant stomach.

Alain blinked, before frowning as well. “A middle name?”

“Yeah,” Mairin said, sitting up a bit.

He shrugged. “Hmm. I never thought that much of middle names to be honest, it’s not really necessary.”

“Oh,” Mairin said, eyes drifting towards the ground.

Alain shifted uncomfortably as her face fell slightly, and he squeezed her hand again. “I mean, if you have something in mind...”

Mairin pulled her hand away, laying both onto her pregnant belly. “I, um, don’t really have any ideas... My siblings just had middle names growing up and I guess... I was kinda always jealous of that,” She shrugged. “We don’t have to do middle names. Just promise me that whatever we do we for Faith that we'll do the same for any other kids we have.”

Alain watched Mairin for a moment, her expression unreadable for most part, but he could read her amber eyes with ease. His gaze hardened at the distant look she was getting, and he sat up. “You know what? Middle names sound wonderful.”

“Alain, I said we don’t have to–”

“And I said that we should,” Alain cut her off, crossing his arms. “You said that you wanted to do middle names, and I now agree– nothing else to discuss but choosing out a name.”

Mairin stared at him for a moment, before giving a weak chuckle. “You, Alain Vide, are stubborn.”

“Maybe a little,” He said, reaching out to take her hand once more. Her fingers slipped between his, and he let out a small sigh. “...But do you have any name ideas in mind? Because I have nothing.”

Her eyes lit up. “Well, I was thinking something like Vaya or something would be a pretty name. Or maybe Viva...? Faith Viva?” She frowned. “Doesn’t really flow though...”

“You have time to think about it,” Alain said. “You don’t have to come up with something right now.”

“‘You’? As in I’m going to be the only one thinking of name ideas?” Mairin asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You know I’m horrible with names!” Alain said, shifting. “I’m sure Faith will be thanking you if you’re the one that comes up with a middle name... why are you looking at me like that? Mairin, we both know that my naming skills are horrible– don’t look at me like that!”

She crossed her arms. “You have to give me at least one name idea– not just a random name,” She added when he opened his mouth. “I want you to really think on it, and give me a name you truly like.”

Alain stared at her for a moment, but her glare made it quite clear that she wasn’t going to change her mind. He let out a sigh, but began casting his mind about into the empty abyss of his head that was name ideas. The first thing that came to his head was Bob– which wasn’t that great of a start for a middle name for his little girl. He threw it aside, trying to think of something that would satisfy Mairin– but every idea he got seemed worse than the last. He closed his eyes, wondering why he was even trying when he knew this wasn’t going to work.

His eyes slid open– and he found Mairin still glaring at him.

It seemed she wanted a name idea right now. Just wonderful– how did she expect him to think of something? They both knew that they would just probably go with whatever she thought of because her ideas wouldn’t make them cringe like his would. But the glare was pretty convincing, so once again he poured over his mind for girl names.

A name he truly liked...? There were only a few female names that fit that bill– the name ‘Mairin’ being at the top of that list. Of course he knew that Mairin would not jump at the idea of naming the baby after her. He also had grown very fond of the name ‘Faith’ for obvious reasons, and for obvious reasons they couldn’t use it as a middle name. Alain blinked, realizing just how little females there were in his life that truly meant something. Next up with Sophie, and then there was...

Alain paused, and he pulled back a little, speaking quietly. “...What about the name Harper?”

“Harper?” Mairin said, blinking. “That is actually quite a pretty name–” She paused, looking at Alain. “Wait, isn’t that–?”

Alain’s throat felt tight, and he gave a nod to confirm Mairin’s question. “It’s my m-mother’s name.”

They both fell silent, and Alain looked away. He didn’t remember much about his mother, she had passed away when he was only four years old, but what he did remember never failed to make his heart warm. He couldn’t remember what she looked like, not even the color of her eyes– but he remembered her smile. That memory was the clearest he had– his mother kneeling in a bed of lilies on a summer’s afternoon, a warmest smile being given to him.

“I like it,” Mairin said softly.

Alain looked away. “We don’t have to pick something just because–”

“Faith Harper,” Mairin insisted. “I like it, and it fits,” She then gave Alain a smile, squeezing his hand. “And most importantly– it truly means something, which is more than I could ever come up with.”

He watched his wife for a moment, eyes shining. “Mairin, come here.”

She blinked, but leaned towards him. Alain reached out, cupping his hand under her chin as he pulled her into a kiss. His eyes slid shut as their lips met, Mairin’s arm grabbing his as they embraced. After a moment he pulled back, and whispered softly into her ear:

“Thank you for showing me what family means.”

* * *

 

Mairin was pacing the room of the nursery.

Her aching feet begged her to rest, but still she nervously continued her pacing as she stared down at the phone, finger hovering over the call button. The number staring up at her was too familiar, mocking her as she tried to muster the courage to call. They had a right to know, she wanted them to know, she just had to press the button.

She couldn’t do it.

Not even Alain had been a source of courage for this– he had flat out told her not to do it.

A part of her agreed with him– they didn’t care– so why should she bother? She drowned out that voice though, reminding herself just who she was trying to call. It would be wrong not to tell them, and she had waited this long. The professor and Sophie knew. Justin and his family knew. It would only be right for the rest of her family to know that she was pregnant as well. And with her baby shower in a week she felt it would be wrong to put this off any longer.

Taking in a deep breath, she pressed the call button and held the phone up to her ear.

Sweat began to form along her skin as she listened to the phone dial, calling the very people she hadn’t spoken to in ages. She had made a habit to always called on Christmas, but even those calls were short and meaningless, just exchanges of memorized season greetings before hanging up. She did tried to make it something more, but her attempts had always failed. It felt so strange to be contacting them in the summer, but she swallowed all of her doubt and simply let the phone ring.

Her call was answered exactly on the third ring. “Harold Floraison speaking.”

Her throat tightened as she heard his voice, familiar, but yet it felt more like a distant memory. She sat there for a moment, not sure of how to reply, but she forced herself to speak up.

“H-hi Dad,” Mairin whispered into the phone.

For a moment there was no response, just a stunned silence until Harold spoke again. “...Mairin...?”

She bit the inside of her cheek, realizing that he was merely guessing. That he didn’t even recognize her voice. She didn’t let her disappointment show though, and continued the conversation. “Yep. It’s me... um– how are you doing?”

“I’m working,” He replied, his voice slipping into an uninterested drone. “Is there a reason why you’re calling?”

Her heart sputtered, a part of her just telling her to hang up.

“Y-yes,” She said, still pacing the room nervously as she spoke. “I wanted to talk to you and M-mom. There’s something I wanted to tell you guys.”

“I don’t see why this couldn’t have waited,” Her father replied, and Mairin stiffened up– these words very familiar. Again her heart struggled against her chest, use to hearing these words every time she had managed to force her parents’ attention onto her. ‘Waiting’ was one of their favorite things to talk about– but yet never would a time come that the waiting would be over.

She didn’t have a reply, nor an excuse that would work to keep his attention– she so simply blurted out the reason why she had called– not knowing what else to do.

“I’m pregnant!” Her words rushed out, almost mushing together, and she took in a sharp breath as she tried to calm herself down. “I– I mean– I mean I wanted to tell you and Mom that I’m pregnant. Y-you’re going to have a grandchild,” She paused as her mind turned to her brother's children. “A-another one.”

“Pregnant?” Harold repeated, tone remaining the same.

“Yes, I’m going to be having a baby, a little girl,” She said, feeling a bit calmer now that she had gotten her message across. 

She paused, listening for what he would say. She told herself not to expect much, because that would lead to disappointment, but... but she remembered how excited her parents had been when Hope had been born, and how happy they had been when North had been brought into the family through Justin’s marriage. Her parents had always seemed so happy when it came to their grandchildren, so maybe... just maybe...

“That’s nice, Mairin.”

Mairin’s throat tightened as she heard those words, heart thumping painfully, but she forced herself to keep speaking. “I- I’m due in eight weeks... and I’m having a shower a week from now– y-you guys are invited to come.”

“That’s nice, Mairin,” He said again.

Those three words– those three little words that had haunted her childhood. ‘That’s nice, Mairin.’ To anyone else those words would seem so harmless, just a casual comment, but to Mairin they were the words she had always dreaded to hear, but yet what she got the most. Just used to shrug off whatever she had accomplished like it was nothing.

She had drawn a picture– That’s nice, Mairin.

She had gotten a hundred on her spelling test– That’s nice, Mairin.

She had a presentation in school– That’s nice, Mairin.

Today was her birthday– That’s nice, Mairin.

She was leaving on a journey– That’s nice, Mairin.

She had gotten a job– That’s nice, Mairin.

She was getting married– That’s nice, Mairin.

She was going to be a mother, but as always all she got was– That’s nice, Mairin.

An automatic response, handed to her as if that would satisfy her. As if they could make her believe that those words actually meant something. She had learned a long time ago that they were just mere excuses, the words hints for her to do something else and leave them alone. She should have expected this, she shouldn’t have let that horrid phrase hurt her– but yet she had been hoping... hoping that perhaps this one thing would mean something more to them than just another thing to brush off. Her heart felt so heavy, it ached so much, and she hated herself for letting her build up hope.

She took in a struggling breath. “P-please Dad, don’t say that,” She whispered, eyes pressing shut as tears began to form. “Say anything but that. If you don’t care then just say so!”

“What do you want me to say?” He asked, voice still had horrible even tone.

She felt a wave of emotion surge, and she had to fight to keep it back– to keep a burst back of what else he could have said to Mairin her entire life. She knew that her words would be wasted though, meaningless as everything else she had ever said to them. Instead she struggled with herself, wrestling to get ahold of her bitterness and force herself to speak.

“Just tell me the truth,” Mairin whispered, hand tightening on the phone. “Not excuses and white lies– just tell me how you feel,” Her voice cracked, and she struggled for her next words. “D-dad... please just be straight with me– do you want anything to do with me? My life? D-do you want anything to do with my child?”

Silence.

Her heart thumped, waiting for some response. There was only silence on the other line, and for a dreaded moment she was afraid that he had simply hung up, not even offering the courtesy of an answer. But then she heard him take in a deep breath, his next words still the same tone this entire conversation had been.

“Mairin, me and your mother are getting older,” He said with a sigh. “And sometimes it’s hard for us to–”

“I get it,” Mairin snapped, cutting him off before he could continue. She knew what he was saying, she had to read between the lines so many times before in her life that she didn’t even need to guess what he was saying. “You know, Dad? A simple ‘no’ would have just worked instead– but I guess giving a clear answer is just something you just can’t do.”

“I’m a busy man, Mairin,” Harold replied.

“No,” Mairin whispered. “Not always. Just too busy for me,” Her world started to blur, tears falling down her face– but she wasn’t surprised. She had known them for too long for much to surprise her anymore. “But I understand– you guys have never wanted me in your life– so I guess there’s no reason for me to keep trying.”

Silence.

“I... I decided a long time ago that my children would be raised in a loving home,” Mairin said quietly. “And if a moment of interest can’t even be offered from you, then you’re not going to be a part of their lives,” She shifted. “I know that you don’t care, but I just thought I should make that clear.”

“I see.”

She shook her head sadly. “No Dad, I’m afraid you honestly don’t see. You can’t see anything outside of the bubble you’ve created,” She felt her emotions crawling just below the surface, wanting to burst out and scream, but she kept the anger and sorrow at bay. “...I guess this is goodbye.”

“I suppose,” He replied, tone taking on a slight edge, as if he just wanted the call to end.

“W-will you at least tell Mom everything?” Mairin whispered, knowing that it wouldn’t matter, but a part of her still wanted her mother to know.

“I’ll see,” Her father made no attempt to hide his sigh, and she closed her eyes.

“G-goodbye Dad,” She whispered, and she hesitated for a moment, wondering why she was even considering to say anything more. She knew their answer, she knew their response, and she knew that after all these years she shouldn’t feel this way. But yet... this was her father, these were her parents, and somehow some part of her found these next words still as true. “I l-love you.”

“Goodbye Mairin,” Harold said after a moment– and the line went dead.

She held the phone to her ear for a few seconds longer, simply taking in what had just happened. She wasn’t surprised in anyway– she had said those words for years and had never gotten a response from them. Only her brother had ever been the one to say those words back to her as a child, the only one who had ever cared about her growing up.

But the first time those words had felt like they had truly meant something was the first time Alain had whispered them softly to her.

Mairin didn’t cry as she hung up the phone– tears were streaming down her face– but she didn’t cry. She simply stared straight ahead as she slipped the device away into her pocket, realizing just what she had done. After twenty-two years of life, she had officially cut the bonds between her and her parents, ending the constant struggle to get more than a glance from them. She felt like she should be sad right now, and she was shaking, but the only sorrow she felt was the same she had all her life– wishing that she was worth something to them.

She wiped away her tears, glancing around the nursery she and Alain had spent so much time working on– making sure that everything a young child would need was in here. She ran her fingers longside a the top of the crib, swallowing hard. She had this as well growing up– she had always had every physical need met– food, clothes, a warm house and bed.

She had never been given a second glance however, she had never been spared a smile or a hug unless she had begged. She had grown up knowing that she was merely second, and the rest of her family was first. She had grown up in a cloud on loneliness that still haunted her to this day, even though she had surrounded herself with people that truly cared.

She laid a hand on her pregnant belly, gulping.

“Faith, I love you,” She said aloud, voice echoing through the room. “I haven’t even seen you face to face yet, but I know that I love you,” Mairin took in a deep breath. “And I promise you that I will never let you even doubt that– you are part of this family– I and will make sure that you know that. I promise that you will be loved, and I promise that home will be a place that you can feel safe,” She swallowed, fresh tears running down her face. “You are the most important thing in my life, and nothing will say otherwise.”

Her hand drifted from her stomach to the phone in her pocket, fingers tingling. Again Mairin wiped away her tears, forcing herself to sit up straight as she tried to compose herself. She wrapped both arms around her stomach, simply letting a smile overtake her face as she felt her unborn shift within her. She spared one more glance around the nursery– then went in search of Alain.

Perhaps someone might say that today she had lost her family.

But today she was simply embracing those who had truly been her family all along.

* * *

 

“Alain– she’s kicking!” Mairin called excitedly from the livingroom, and Alain swiftly set down his spoon, placing a lid on top of the pan he had been cooking with. He bolted from the kitchen, not wasting a moment as he hurried to his wife’s side.

This was far from the first time the baby had kicked– with only weeks until the baby’s due date the kicking had become almost common routine– but there was just simply something addictive about feeling their child moving about. Mairin scooted over so he could sit next to her, one hand already pressed to her stomach as she felt their unborn daughter. There was a huge smile on her face, and she turned to face Alain, moving her hand out of the way.

Alain pressed his own hand against her side, letting her guide it to where Faith’s foot would be. A grin on his own spread over his face as he felt the small, sharp kick against his palm, and he looked up at Mairin as he let out a small laugh. They simply grinned at each other, the moment something that couldn’t be described to anyone else. He moved his hand down as Faith kicked again, this time the baby keeping her foot pressed against Mairin.

“Doesn’t that hurt?” Alain asked in a soft voice, still mesmerized by his little Faith.

“...It does hurt,” Mairin said after a moment of thought. “But... it’s not painful? If that makes sense? Just the thought that this is my little baby just takes away any pain there is.” 

Mairin nudged Alain’s hand to the side, pressing her own in his place. He raised an eyebrow, but placed his hands in his lap as he let Mairin have a chance, even though she got to feel the baby at all times. He turned his attention from her belly to her face, an exhausted look in Mairin’s eyes, but yet she still looked so happy. Alain’s smile managed to widened, simply amazed that this beautiful woman next to him was his wife, and that within her was their child. 

“You know... technically it could be any day now,” Alain said. “Some babies come early.”

The smallest look of worry passed over Mairin’s face. “D-don’t remind me...”

“What?” Alain asked, looking slightly surprised at this reaction. “Aren’t you excited for the baby to come?”

“I’m excited  _ for  _ the baby,” Mairin replied, shooing his hand away when he tried to reclaim the spot Faith was kicking. “I’m just not excited to have to push a child out of me.”

“But it’ll be worth it,” Alain said with a smile– but yet Mairin was glaring at him.

“Easy for you to say,” She snapped coolly. “You don’t have to go through labor!”

Alain shifted, able to sense the dangerous waters approaching. “...We’ll get through this, don’t worry, Mairin.”

Wrong answer.

_ “We’ll _ get through this?” Mairin asked in a dangerous tone, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t _ worry?” _ Despite being a whole head taller than Mairin, Alain couldn’t help but pull back. “I’m going to be the one doing everything– so don’t you dare say ‘we’– you’re just going to be standing off to the side not going through physical pain as I push a  _ live  _ baby out of me!”

Alain swiftly leapt to his feet. “I– um– left the heat on the stove!” He stuttered, taking a step towards the kitchen. “I should go check up on that!”

“Sure, go run off to your food,” Mairin muttered, almost darkly. “But we’re not done talking.”

Alain had thought he had gotten use to his wife’s mood swings these last few months– but it seemed that these last few weeks he’d need to be extra careful.

* * *

 

“Alain, wake up,” Mairin hissed.

Alain groaned as he felt an arm shaking him, and his eyes opened to see a dark room. He muttered something, but the arm refused to stop shaking him. He twisted, eyes sweeping the blackness of his bedroom to find his alarm clock– his body knew it was much too early to be awake. Glowing red numbers informed him that it was 3:24 in the morning, and he groaned, ready to drift back off to sleep. He heard a sharp intake of breath as he sank down into his warm bed again, and suddenly a sharp elbow was jabbed into his side. Alain let out a gasp of pain, sitting straight up.

“Ouch! Mairin– what was that for?” He hissed, holding his side in pain. Mairin let out a whimper, and he glanced at her. “...Is everything alright?”

“Alain, my water broke,” She whispered, unmoving as she laid there. 

Alain’s eyes widened, hand fumbling for the lamp. The light flickered on, illuminating the bedroom, and he swiftly turned to face Mairin. She was laying on her back, face twisted in fear and pain, sweat forming along her face. For a moment he only stared, panic rushing through him as he tried to take in her words.

Then he threw himself out of bed, leaping to his feet as he rush around to her side of their bed. “Oh my Arceus, oh my Arceus, oh my Arceus,” He muttered, stumbling as he grabbed her hand. “I– Um– oh no... Are you going into labor? Um, should I grab towels or–!”

“No, I’m just in agony for the fun of it!” Mairin spat sarcastically, teeth gritting together. “Y-yes I’m in labor!”

“Oh Xerneas, you’re in labor,” Alain muttered, eyes wide. “I– er– what do I do? Do you need water, or towels, um–”

“I don’t care about stupid towels!” Mairin shouted. “Get me to the hospital!”

“Oh, hospital, r-right...” Alain muttered, still in a daze. “I knew that...”

* * *

 

“Can’t you guys do something?!” Alain cried, panic in his voice, his hand tightening around Mairin’s.

“Mr. Vide,” One of the nurses said in a calming voice. “We need you to relax, the anesthesiologist is on her way up. Your wife is just fine, she will be getting the epidural–”

“She’s in pain!” Alain cried again, cutting off the poor nurse. “You need to do  _ something,  _ you just can’t let my Mairin sit here and–!”

“A-alain,” Mairin grunted, causing her husband to fall silent. He quickly returned to her side, hating seeing her go through the pains of labor. Her eyes squeezed shut, having to hiss out her next words through the pain. “D-do me a favor?”

“Anything,” Alain said, clasping her hand tighter. “What do you need?”

“I n-need you,” She grunted, eyes flashing. “To shut up and let me g-give birth to this baby!”

“Y-yes Mairin,” Alain said swiftly.

* * *

 

The last five hours had been the most stressful moments of Alain’s life. For all the grief Mairin had been giving him the last few weeks, he swore he was far more stressed than she was as the labor continued into the morning. He was sure that she had even rolled her eyes a few times at him in his panic. But nothing could make him relax seeing his wife in such stress and pain.

But the very thing they had been waiting so long for at last happened.

July 21. 8:37 AM. 7.9 pounds. 19.4 inches.

But Alain didn’t care about the date or the numbers– all he cared about was the little girl bundled up in the pink blanket. The time nor the weight was nothing to him, only the fact that a healthy baby had been born. That after such a stressful morning and so much struggle his wife was fine– exhausted– but smiling.

Alain didn’t care if every parent said this about their child– but Faith Harper Vide was the most beautiful baby in the hospital.

“Mairin,” He whispered as he held the small bundle in his arms. “Look at her.”

A small tuft of black hair was on top of the newborn’s head, face scrunched up as she slept in her father’s arms. One hand was visible beneath the blanket, pressed up near her face in a tiny fist. Alain cooed quietly, brushing a finger against her little thumb, causing Faith to shift. His arms tightened around her, yet still gently cradling her as he held his newborn daughter. He blinked, vision blurring slightly as tears entered his eyes.

“Let me see her,” Mairin said, looking absolutely exhausted, yet alert as she laid in the hospital bed. She held out her arms, and Alain reluctantly held out Faith to her, knowing that Mairin deserved to hold the little baby after what she had gone through this morning. “Hello there.”

He set Faith into her arms, Mairin bringing her in close to her chest. A soft sigh came from Mairin, eyes shining as she gave her sleeping daughter a smile. Alain looked at them for a moment, the image simply beautiful. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, knowing that he had to take a picture– this was a moment he simply couldn’t forget.

“Oh, look at you...” Mairin whispered, brushing her hand down Faith’s face. “Aren’t you absolutely amazing...”

“It’s hard to believe that the two most beautiful people are in the same room,” Alain said softly, eyes unable to be taken off of his newborn. Mairin nodded in agreement, her focus solely on her baby. Alain snapped another photo, and then Mairin’s eyes widened.

“Alain!” She cried softly, and her tone caused him to freeze up, phone falling to the bed. “Alain– she’s opening her eyes!”

His panic fled at once, but still he rushed to her side. He leaned over Mairin’s shoulder, looking down at Faith as her eyelids fluttered open in the bright light. Mairin let out a soft coo of excitement as the little baby blinked up at her parents, a toothless yawn escaping her. Her eyes were a dark gray, unfocused as she blinked again, before pressing them shut once more.

Alain just stared at the little baby in awe. They had been waiting for long for this moment... but he realized that this new chapter in their life was far from over– it had just began. There were countless years ahead with this little one at their side, and a rush of excitement ran through Alain at the thought. He reached out, brushing two fingers against Faith’s cheek, and she leaned her head against him.

“She’s amazing,” Alain whispered, voice feeling like it was about to break. “Mairin– look at her. Look at how beautiful she is.”

“I know,” Mairin said, and with a small smile she allowed Alain to take the baby once more. “She looks so much like you.”

Alain looked slightly startled at this statement, and he glanced over the baby. She did have his dark black hair, but outside of that he saw nothing in this child that reminded her of him. All he saw was an amazing little angel, who most definitely took after her mother. Of course it was too early to know just what color her eyes would become, but he had a feeling they would darken to Mairin’s gorgeous amber– the shape of her eyes was clearly Mairin’s.

“No,” Alain said. “She’s most definitely her mother’s child,” Alain sat down in the chair next to Mairin’s bed. He held Faith so she was facing him, the little baby nestled into his arms. “Look at that perfect little face– just like yours.”

Mairin rolled her eyes, but her smile was still there.

Alain leaned down, bringing Faith in close to his face. He could feel the warm puffs of air coming from the sleeping baby, and he pressed his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes, simply savoring this amazing and weightless feeling that was running through him. He didn’t know how to describe it– he couldn’t put it into words– but all he knew was that this felt so right. His wife by his side, his little daughter in his arms.

He opened his eyes as he heard a small click, and he looked up to see Mairin holding his fallen phone. She smiled down at the picture she had just taken, before bringing the phone to her heart. She looked up at Alain with gleaming eyes.

“You better send me this picture,” She whispered. “I want to use it as my screensaver.”

Alain let out a small laugh. “Anything you want,” Alain promised. “Anything for you and this little one.”

A sense of completeness had come over him– it wasn’t just him and Mairin in their life now, but this little one as well.

Months ago he had been so afraid, but now he knew that this was what he needed. There was no other moment in his life that could even be compared to this. No place, no person, no goal was even close to what he was feeling right now. This... this was perfection.

This was family.


End file.
